


Freaky Friday

by sleepingsenses



Category: Ikemen sengoku, ikesen - Fandom, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Ikemen Sengoku - Freeform, Ikemen series, Ikesen, cybird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingsenses/pseuds/sleepingsenses
Summary: Ieyasu had constantly been frustrated at the way Mitsunari seem to just let others step on him. Mitsunari, on the other hand, does not really get affected by Ieyasu's frustration at him and just continues as what he sees best. One night in a banquet, however, after reading the fortune from the fortune cookie and a seemingly odd earthquake, they found themselves the following day in each others body. Will this finally let the two learn how to understand each other and figure out how to switch back to their original bodies?
Relationships: Ishida Mitsunari/Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The ruckus seemed to have started inside the audience hall already. Ieyasu sighed, stretching his face into a frown of its own. _Here we go again_ , he thought. Ieyasu slid the door open and was immediately met with a scene of lively festivity. The Oda retainers were sharing sake and food in their seats, laughing and chatting about their current victory in battle over a border dispute. 

Ieyasu moved around the crowded hall, finding the Oda warlords at one part of the room. "You're late for the banquet, Ieyasu," Hideyoshi spoke, looking over at where he stood.

"Just had to finish up some things," he replied.

A heavy pat on his back made him take a step forward a bit. "Take a seat, lad," Masamune's wide smile greeted him as he ushered him next to his seat. 

"Glad to see you show up," Mitsuhide smirked as the tip of his lips touched his cup.

Ieyasu shook his head, "Yeah, I bet you are."

"Here, try some of these," Masamune offered up a tray of food towards him, "Made them extra spicy for you."

Ieyasu picked up his utensils and was ready to take a bite, but Hideyoshi's shuffling made him stop. "Mitsunari's seriously going to pour sake over Lord Nobunaga at this rate," Hideyoshi gazed to where his lord sat. In the dais of the hall was Mitsunari clumsily holding a bottle of sake, ready to pour on Nobunaga's cup. The retainers at the side looked over at the scene cautiously as Mitsunari’s crookedly held bottle drew nearer to Nobunaga’s cup. Mitsunari, however, held his innocent smile—guiltless and angelic. 

"If you're that worried, why don't you just go and help poor Mitsunari out. I'm sure you'd feel much better being at Lord Nobunaga's cozy side," Mitsuhide snickered under his breath, a sneaky look on his face.

This irked Hideyoshi, but he only scowled at Mitsuhide and dashed off towards Nobunaga, leaving his seat behind. Ieyasu shook his head irritatingly, “Mitsunari can’t go a day without making everybody worried over basic tasks. Even that cowlick on his hair agrees.”

Mitsuhide smirked, “Well, look who’s concerned.”

Ieyasu shot him a look, his face forming a noticeable frown. Masamune laughed at his side, lowering Ieyasu’s shoulder, “Relax, Ieyasu! We all know you’re just shy in admitting it.”

Ieyasu shook Masamune off and scoffed, “Would you two please just leave me alone. I’m trying to eat here.” He shoved a piece of food on his mouth, the spicy sensation spreading over his taste buds.

Just then, Mitsunari drew nearer and lowered himself to where Hideyoshi sat just minutes before. This time around, Ieyasu noticed that Hideyoshi was the one pouring Nobunaga a drink carefully from the dais. “Good to see you tonight Lord Mitsuhide, Lord Masamune, and Lord Ieyasu!” 

Ieyasu raised his head from the mention of his name and witnessed Mitsunari’s bright smile in front of him. “Ugh,” he grumbled, “Why did you have to go and sit near me,” Ieyasu chewed his food in a sluggish way as he said that.

“Why of course, I would sit next to you, Lord Ieyasu,” Mitsunari leaned in enthusiastically, “I admire you the most, and it would be nice to learn interesting ideas from you tonight!” His smile never faded as his eyes glimmered in admiration in Ieyasu’s direction. Ieyasu shifted his eyes away in an irritated manner, “Can you not look at me that way. You’re making my skin crawl.”

Mitsunari tilted his head to the side, “Hm, what do mean look at you that way, Lord Ieyasu?”

“Tsk,” Ieyasu dropped his chopsticks on the side of his bowl, “Nothing. You have no self-awareness anyway,” he picked it up again and continued eating.

Mitsunari clasped his hands together slightly in front of his chest, “Oh right! I heard you captured the spies sneaking around during the dispute, Lord Mitsuhide, and Lord Masamune, you broke through their defense at the perfect time during the battle.”

“They weren’t very sneaky to begin with,” Mitsuhide rested his cup on the table.

“I don’t think anyone can _un-sneak_ you anyway,” Masamune smiled cheekily, “I’m just glad I got to do some action!”

“You two did great,” Mitsunari turned to Ieyasu, still with his bright face, “You as well, Lord Ieyasu. Our soldiers wouldn’t have been here in this banquet without your medical help.”

Ieyasu sighed and proceeded to eat, “I was just doing my job.”

“I heard there are still soldiers who are injured though...from Hideyoshi’s division?” Masamune rested his chin on his palm as he faced their side.

“Oh yes,” Mitsunari exclaimed, “The soldiers were telling me how good Lord Ieyasu’s treatment was doing to their recovery. It seems like the antidote Lord Ieyasu’s been giving them was helping out a lot to replenish their health.”

“Ah,” Mitsuhide smiled as if a sudden realization dawned over him, “Is that why you were late to the banquet, Ieyasu? You were making more antidote for the injured soldiers.”

Ieyasu’s face twitched in annoyance. This was exactly what he did not want to be talking about right now. There was a big chance the other guys were going to tease him again. “Is that so, Lord Ieyasu?” Mitsunari beamed, “You really are the nicest! I really admire that from you, Lord Ieyasu!”

“Ugh,” Ieyasu rubbed the sides of his temple, “Just stop, okay? I don’t wanna hear all these praises especially from you, Mitsunari.”

“But why? Everybody should know how great you are,” Mitsunari looked innocently, his eyes almost like that of a puppy.

Ieyasu sighed and frowned, “This is why I can’t stand you sometimes.”

But just before Ieyasu could say more of his biting words to Mitsunari, Mai arrives with a tray of cookies in her hands. She sat next to Mitsunari, looked at him, and smiled at everyone else. “Mai, what did you bring with you?”

“Oh, I still have two of these fortune cookies left,” she looked at Mitsunari. And for a moment, they looked at each other like honey was dripping from both of their eyes. Ieyasu shivered. Ever since Mitsunari and Mai started to become lovers, it was hard to get away from their constant display of affections sometimes. 

Ieyasu cleared his throat to stop the scene, “Anyway, what did you say? Fortune cookies? What is that supposed to be...never heard of it before.”

Mai’s face lit in acknowledgement, “Well, they might look like regular cookies on the outside, but there’s a fortune on the inside waiting once you crack it open.”

“Huh,” Ieyasu said in confusion, “Is this some kind of weird delicacy from your hometown?”

Mai sat taller as her face shifted from a smile to displeasure, “Excuse me, Mr. Porcupine head. First, just because I’m bringing something unique around here, it doesn’t mean it’s weird. And second, fortune cookies are actually fun.”

“I think it’s weird because it is weird, and did you just call me a porcupine head?” Ieyasu retorted in exasperation, “Excuse me too, but my hair is just fluffy.”

“What?” Mai’s voice raised a bit and now has her hands on her hips, “You haven’t even tried it yet, and you’re already judging, Ieyasu--”

“Alright, alright, calm down you two,” Masamune raised both of his palms for everyone to see around their table. Mitsuhide choked out a small laugh at the side. He continued, “Both Mai and I bought that on the marketplace earlier from a traveling merchant while we were out shopping for ingredients. He said it was pretty common amongst those from the port city he was from. You really should stop saying it’s weird, Ieyasu.”

Ieyasu _tsk_ ed and just grumbled at the side. “Here, both you and Mitsunari can have them,” Masamune placed the fortune cookies in front of the two of them, but none of them touched it just yet. The table was in a state of peace once again until Mai turned to Mitsunari. She looked almost worried and said, “You’re okay right, Mitsunari?”

“Huh...yes. Don’t worry, Mai,” Mitsunari gave her a reassuring smile, but something about it just seemed a bit unlike him.

Ieyasu slightly shifted on his seat to observe a little. “I really just want to punch that guy and his minions,” Mai declared, “How could they even say that you’re useless, Mitsunari.”

"What happened, Mai?" Masamune asked.

Mai sighed a little, glanced at Mitsunari, and replied, "Earlier, Lord Arata and his retainers were criticizing Mitsunari for not participating in the actual combat on the battle." Mai crossed her arms and continued, "But Mitsunari's been the one that's strategizing and doing the logistics for the battle. How is that useless?" The frustration spread over Mai's face, her brows meeting in the middle. But Mitsunari remained silent, listening.

"Truly a pity how some people can't see valued potential," Mitsuhide murmured, sipping on his sake. 

"It's alright," Mitsunari finally spoke, the line on his lips going upwards into a smile, " I can see where Lord Arata was coming from. I know that combat is not my strong suit, but it won't stop me from doing what I like best."

"That's good, lad," Masamune approved, his one eye filled with encouragement, "Don't mind those assholes and just do what you're good at!"

Mitsuhide chuckled, "Our good old Hideyoshi wouldn't like hearing that word you said just in front of the lamb now."

"What?" Masamune asked as if challenged, "Asshole?" he laughed mischievously, "It's not a problem. It wouldn't be the first time Hideyoshi would hound me for it."

Despite everybody else's optimism on the matter, Ieyasu seemed to think otherwise. Frustration seemed to have built up all the way to his chest, making him blurt out, "That's all you have to say?" He turned to Mitsunari. His eyes were stern and piercing. 

"What do you mean, Lord Ieyasu?"

Ieyasu rolled his eyes and continued, "It's because you say things like that. That's why others don't have a problem stepping on you. You're fine with that?"

Mitsunari looked taken aback for a second then contemplated, "What others have to say to me doesn't really bother me. I know my strengths."

"There you go again," Ieyasu muttered, clutching the sides of the table, "You know what I don't like about you, Mitsunari? Your lack of awareness. You have all these potential, but you don't take the time to hone it. You have no resolve, no grit."

"Hey, Ieyasu!" Mai interrupted, half of her body now almost resting on the table, "Now you're just being too much. You should stop."

"No," Ieyasu snapped back, "If i stop, how else will it get ingrained in his brain."

"You, seriously!" Mai was about to stand, but Mitsunari's arms pushed her gently back to her seat. He looked at her in assurance, and she loosened her shoulders.

Mitsunari met Ieyasu's eyes with full calmness, but Ieyasu's remained piercing. After a few seconds passed, Ieyasu scoffed and stood up. He walked away from the table and out of the audience hall.

Masamune sighed, shifting his eye to where Mitsunari sat, "Don't mind him too much,lad. Ieyasu's only like that because he sees some part of him in you."

Mai rubbed Mitsunari's back to console him, "He's right, Mitsunari. Just don't think about what he said too much."

"Lady Mai, Lord Nobunaga's asking for your presence," one of the servants tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh," Mai thought for a bit then answered, "Yeah, tell him I'll be right there."

She turned her attention towards Mitsunari, "I'll be back." Mitsunari nodded and managed a smile.

Once Mai went on, Mitsunari's usual brightness evaporated, replaced by a look not far off from a frown, "I'll try and talk to Lord Ieyasu." He played with the fortune cookie on his hand, and stood up, making his way to the sliding doors.

"Wait, Mitsunari--" 

He ignored Masamune's words and just went on.

Outside, the crisp breeze touched Ieyasu's cheeks, and the sound of the early summer night tiptoed into his ears. He steadied his breathing, looking up at the starry sky. His fingertips felt something on his palm, and when he looked at it, he saw the fortune cookie crushed into pieces. He didn't even realize he brought it with him.

He never intended to react like that, but Mitsunari's inclination to be okay with certain things irked him. Ieyasu sighed. Secretly, he felt bad for doing so.

He looked over at the crumbled fortune cookie on his hand. He dusted the crushed pieces off to the ground but kept the paper inside of it. "This is probably the fortune Mai was talking about," he whispered. He flipped the paper to the side where the writing was inked.

"A journey soon begins. Its prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back." 

Ieyasu grimaced in confusion. _What could that even mean?_ He thought to himself, but before he could react further, Ieyasu felt the ground beneath him tremble. The ground started to shake profusely, making him lose his usual balance. He steadied himself by holding on to the pillar of the castle near him. _Earthquake?_

He looked around for signs of other people, yet there was none, not until the door to the audience hall opened and Mitsunari tumbled out and into the polished floor.

The earthquake continued for a few more minutes then subsided afterwards. Once it was completely finished, Ieyasu loosened his grip on the pillar, "Mitsunari? That was an earthquake just now, wasn't it?"

"It seems so," Mitsunari answered, standing from his crouched stance.

"We should check on the others," Ieyasu suggested then dashed to the entrance of the audience hall. Mitsunari followed, quickly picking up the fortune he dropped when the earthquake began after he had read it. 

"You good, Ieyasu?" Hideyoshi asked, now seated back on his seat, once he saw Ieyasu dashing inside to where the banquet was held. Hideyoshi shifted his eyes towards Ieyasu's back, "Mitsunari?"

"What is up with you two?" Masamune blurted out, almost baffled at Ieyasu's and Mitsunari's distressed demeanor.

Ieyasu gulped, narrowing his eyes, "Why are you guys acting like nothing happened?"

Masamune grinned, "I mean it's nothing new that you and Mitsunari get into one-sided arguments," he checked to see Mitsuhide's reaction who just grinned back.

"Fight?" Hideyoshi exclaimed, "Ieyasu, were you being mean to Mitsunari again?"

"Ugh," Ieyasu rolled his eyes, "You know there was just an earthquake just now, and you guys wanna talk about something less important."

"Earthquake?" Masamune raised his brow.

"Seems like Mitsunari had rubbed off on you," Mitsuhide chuckled, leaning his face towards his palm, "Interesting."

Mitsunari moved forward, his obi hanging crookedly like always, "It's true, Lord Ieyasu and I experienced an earthquake."

Hideyoshi scratched his forehead in bewilderment, his eyes shifting between Mitsunari and Ieyasu, "There was no earthquake, Mitsunari, Ieyasu."

Masamune laughed, clearly amused at the scene unfolding in front of him, "That's new. Never thought you two would conspire in something."

"We're not _conspiring_ , Masamune," Ieyasu grouchily retorted, "An earthquake really did just occur."

The three warlords sitting at the table exchanged looks then simultaneously cracked laughters from Ieyasu's statement. "You know, lad, you're probably just in a daze. I mean you suddenly just got riled up with Mitsunari earlier."

Ieyasu paused, the creases on his face fading one by one. _What is going on? Did they never really feel any earthquake?_ He looked around the hall, and just like the three, everybody seemed to act just as normally. Ieyasu looked at Mitsunari, who was just as confused. 

Mitsunari shrugged.

"You guys should just sit back and enjoy the banquet again," Masamune was already standing behind them and was pushing their backs towards the free seats. "I don't know what happened with you guys outside, but it looks like you've made up already," he added.

Still puzzled, Ieyasu and Mitsunari followed Masamune's lead. Observing the hall once more, Ieyasu realized how none of the people around really seemed to have experienced the earthquake, so why did both Mitsunari and him experience it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the result of being in spring break lmao...also mostly at home because of coronavirus. Hopefully, you guys are keeping safe too!


	2. Chapter 2

The morning's sunlight softly touched Mitsunari's left cheek, the birds chirping melodiously as if to signal great things to come. His eyes fluttered slowly, opening bit by bit as the blur from his vision gradually became focused.  _ That's weird _ , he thought. He rolled his eyes around, surveying the corners of the room. He sat up from his sleeping position, his head shifting from right to left.

"Why am I in Lord Hideyoshi’s room?" Mitsunari blurted out, his voice still hoarse from just waking up. After the banquet last night, he, Hideyoshi, Masamune, and Ieyasu headed and stayed in Hideyoshi’s room to drink some tea. Mitsunari frankly remembered how Ieyasu refused to come with them at first, but Masamune ended up convincing him anyway. Mitsunari knew Ieyasu had fallen asleep in Hideyoshi’s room, probably from exhaustion from the day’s work, but Mitsunari also knew that he himself went back to his  _ own _ room, and that is where he fell asleep. 

“Maybe I actually did fall asleep in here after all,” Mitsunari shook his head. Though as he did that, something caught his peripheral vision.

He saw a glimpse of himself in Hideyoshi's mirror and witnessed a reflection he was shocked to see. Mitsunari brought his hands to his face, feeling the contours. The fluffy golden hair. The jade green eyes. The natural frown. There is only one man who matches.  _ Lord Ieyasu _ ? Why on earth did he look exactly like Ieyasu? 

He screamed in horrified confusion. 

Mitsunari, in Ieyasu’s body, knitted his brows, shifting his eyes from the mirror to his being. “No, don’t tell me,” he did not finish his sentence as he dashed out from the room and ran towards  _ his _ room. 

There, he witnessed somebody else sleeping under the blanket of his futon. Mitsunari inched closer, and as he drew nearer, he extended his arm towards the person’s shoulder.

“Excuse me,” he said softly, “Wake up,” Mitsunari shook the other person until he moved sluggishly out from the blanket. The person groaned as he sat up from where he lay. “What is it?” he heard the other person complain.

Mitsunari’s eyes widened, and his heart beat in rapid bursts. He cannot help but feel extremely weird. As he thought, he saw his exact physical body. And Mitsunari thinks that he knows who was in it.

“Lord Ieyasu,” Mitsunari said carefully. He tried not to sound so nervous even though deep down he was. “Hey, um,” Mitsunari steadied the other guy’s shoulder until they were looking at each other. “Lord Ieyasu, look at me.”

As he said that, Mitsunari witnessed the other’s groggy face morph into an expression of terror. Ieyasu, in Mitsunari’s body, screamed in fear, “Get away from me demon!”

Mitsunari bit his lip in anxiousness as he held Ieyasu’s arm to calm him down, “No, wait, wait, Lord Ieyasu, this is me!” he announced. “Yeah, a demon shapeshifter!” Ieyasu retorted, moving uncontrollably away from Mitsunari’s grip, “Get. Away. From. Me!” Ieyasu screamed once more.

“Hold on, Lord Ieyasu,” Mitsunari calmed his voice, “I’m Mitsunari, see?” He held his gaze into Ieyasu’s, which he thought was also odd since he was basically looking at his own eyes, and smiled his usual angelic smile. By then, Ieyasu started to calm down and a look of realization hit his face.

Ieyasu cringed, “You really must be Mitsunari.” In Ieyasu’s perspective, he never would mistake that smile for anybody else even if it was on another Ieyasu’s face. “But...why do you have my face?” 

Mitsunari loosened his grip and rested them to his sides, “I don’t know,” he sighed, “Lord Ieyasu, I don’t think you’re what you think you look either.” 

Ieyasu’s face contorted into a frown, “What do you mean?” he seemed panicked but tried to make it sound like he was not.

Mitsunari picked up the mirror in his room and held it in front of Ieyasu. As Ieyasu saw what was reflected on the mirror, his eyes enlarged as his jaw lowered into a position of fright. The cow-licked dark grey hair. The beauty spot near the eye. The annoyingly amiable looking face. “No, I've been cursed,” he screamed. He thought he looked like his worst nightmare.

Mitsunari stuttered as he tried to calm Ieyasu down, “I don’t think--”

“Okay, that’s it!” Ieyasu huffed, grabbing the sword resting nearby, “I’m gonna kill myself.”

“Wait, no!” Mitsunari cried in concern. He grabbed Ieyasu’s arm, stopping him from slashing himself. He did not want anybody to get hurt, and after all, that was still his body even though his soul was not in it. He managed to pull the sword away from Ieyasu and threw it as far as he could. “Lord Ieyasu, I think you need to calm down.”

Ieyasu turned to him with loose composure. They both screamed.

“Alright, alright,” Ieyasu tried to even out his breath to wash away his anxiety, “I think we need to think this through.” He faced Mitsunari who looked just as horrified as he was, “So, you woke up in my body?” Mitsunari nodded as an answer. “And I woke up in your body?” 

After a few seconds of pause, Ieyasu ruffled his hair, “But how did that happen?”

Mitsunari seemed to have calmed down now and, a serious expression displayed on his countenance, “Here’s what I think.” Ieyasu faced him with great focus. “Well, last night...you remember the earthquake we experienced?” Mitsunari asked. 

“Yes…” Ieyasu answered, “We were the only ones who seemed to notice it.”

“Exactly,” Mitsunari exclaimed, “Maybe it had something to do with us switching bodies.”

A spark of agreement flashed in Ieyasu’s eyes, “You might be onto something, Mitsunari.”

“Lord Ieyasu, if the earthquake was the cause of us switching bodies, maybe we can recreate the same impact. Like,” Mitsunari clapped his hands together, “a jolt of some sort.”

“Yes, I see what you mean,” Ieyasu surveyed the room and looked towards the left side, “I’ll go over there and you can go to the other side.”

Both of them moved fast in their feet, positioning themselves at opposite corners of the room. “In the count of three, alright? One...Two...Three!”

They picked up their speed, running straight towards each other.  _ Smack! _ The force pushed them back, and they found themselves sitting on their butts on the floor. Ieyasu massaged the top of his forehead, “That was foolish.”

“What on earth are you guys doing?” a bewildered voice brought them back to the right consciousness. They stood up and saw Mai standing with her hand on the sliding door, cocking her brow up as if prodding them for a proper answer.

“Um,” Mitsunari stuttered as he pulled through the back of his mind for some answers, “We were just playing around…?”

Ieyasu rolled his eyes at Mitsunari’s poor attempt of an excuse, “We were just practicing a new combat strategy.”

Mai grinned, “Right,” she scoffed, “I’m not going to bother you if you guys don’t want to tell me, but I just wanted to say that I’m already here for the day, Mitsunari!” She walked cheerfully towards Ieyasu, giving him a look of expectation.

Ieyasu glanced at Mitsunari in considerable confusion.  _ What is she talking about? _ He mouthed.

Mitsunari cleared his throat and paced closer to where they stood, “You’re going with me--I mean, with Mitsunari to the training field today, right?”

“Yes,” Mai smiled happily but then turned to Mitsunari in wonder, “Wait, how did you know that Ieyasu?”

Mitsunari averted his eyes and stammered a reply, “I, um…”

“I told him,” Ieyasu interjected, “We were just talking earlier,” he smiled weakly, trying to copy Mitsunari’s signature smile. Mitsunari exhaled in relief. He did not think lying could be this hard.

Mai smiled, “That was different.”

“Huh?” Ieyasu frowned.

“I mean,” she chuckled, “That smile you did was really different from your usual smile but not in a bad way of course,” she continued, a hint of pinkish hue on her cheeks, “I liked it.”

Ieyasu grimaced, turning to check on Mitsunari. It might not be clear to him, but at that moment, Ieyasu thought Mitsunari flashed a look of jealousy despite the smile he tried to put up. “Yeah, sure,” Ieyasu answered curtly then added, “Would it be okay if I talked to Mitsu, err, Lord Ieyasu for a second, Mai?”

Mai looked over at Mitsunari then at Ieyasu, “Yeah, go ahead.” She walked back towards the door and turned, “I’ll wait for you at the courtyard, Mitsunari!” 

Once she left, Ieyasu and Mitsunari could finally breathe out the breaths they had been holding in for so long. Ieyasu looked at Mitsunari, and he never saw him look so worried as he was now. “What are we going to do, Lord Ieyasu?” Mitsunari fretted, “She thinks I’m you and you’re me.”

Ieyasu scratched the back of his neck, “And that’s probably what the others will think as well. We can’t let anyone know about this.”

“But aren’t they just going to find out about it soon enough,” Mitsunari replied, “They’re sharp, Lord Ieyasu.”

“No,” Ieyasu asserted, “They’re going to think we’re insane and worse if we get banished or put in the dungeons.”

Mitsunari squirmed, “Yeah, perhaps.” He would like to think that their friends would not be able to do that, but in reality, they surely can, especially if both of them act way too out of their own characters. “So, what do you think we should do?”

Ieyasu inhaled deeply, “I think we should figure out how we can switch back, but now that I’m thinking about it, I remembered reading that fortune in the cookie before that whole earthquake mess happened,” he turned to Mitsunari, “Did you also--”

Ieyasu did not get to finish as Mitsunari replied ever so quickly, “Yes. I read the fortune from the cookie before the earthquake too!”

“So my suspicion might be right,” Ieyasu stated.

“Lord Ieyasu, you’re thinking that the fortune might not be a fortune after all but some kind of spell that switched us, right?” Mitsunari suggested. Ieyasu nodded. Mitsunari’s expression turned stern in the same way it does when he works on his calculations, “Do you think we should talk to the one who sold those fortune cookies? Maybe we can get answers from them.”

Ieyasu sighed in agreement, “You’re right. But I think we need to find that piece of paper first cause I can’t remember what was even written on it.”

“Yeah,” Mitsunari reached out to Ieyasu, and rested his hand on his shoulder, “Lord Ieyasu, this is hard but I think we might have to pretend to be each other for now.”

Ieyasu raised a brow, “You’re telling me I have to pretend to be you like right now? You want me to go on a date with Mai to the training field? Can’t you just cancel it and do it some other time?”

Mitsunari nodded slowly, “Yes, yes, and no. I don’t want to lie to anyone, especially Mai, but Lord Ieyasu, I really wanted to make this day special to her. I don’t think I can risk it being ruined.”

Ieyasu maintained his usual scowl, but deep inside, he understood what Mitsunari was trying to say. Mitsunari had been preparing for this surprise party for the past week non-stop whilst still working diligently for the Oda. Mitsunari had told the warlords that he was planning to ask Mai’s hand in marriage in the same way that her hometown does it, and the others are more than obliged to help him keep the surprise from Mai.

“Fine, you seem really serious about this,” Ieyasu gave in, putting Mitsunari’s arm away from his shoulder, “It’s easy enough to act like you, but how are you gonna handle being me?”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be fine,” Mitsunari smiled in assurance, “I look up to you very much, Lord Ieyasu. I know how you treat others so kindly even with a frown in your face.”

Ieyasu felt his face twitch. One of the things that frustrated him when it came to Mitsunari was his nonchalance in giving him praise. Somehow, it makes Ieyasu uncomfortable to be put on the spotlight like that. “Whatever, fine. It’s not gonna go through your head anyway.”

Mitsunari clasped Ieyasu’s hands in glee, “Thank you, Lord Ieyasu! You really are nice!”

“Can you not,” Ieyasu shrugged Mitsunari’s hands away, “I’m merely just being logical here. Anyway, we really need to switch back before the surprise party you’ve been planning. I mean I don’t want to be the one that proposes to her!”

“I understand,” Mitsunari contemplated, “Maybe we can meet up by midday near the audience hall in Lord Nobunaga’s castle.”

“Yeah,” Ieyasu answered, “We can go together and find the merchant who sold those cookies then.”

Mitsunari grew quiet for a while, and Ieyasu observed him in the same quietness. He had never seen Mitsunari frown that deeply before. “There is… one more thing I wanted to ask of you, Lord Ieyasu?”

“Huh?” Ieyasu tipped his head to the side in curiosity, “What is it?”

Mitsunari looked him directly in the eyes imploringly, “Just don’t kiss her…”

Ieyasu scoffed, “Please,” he rolled his eyes and waved his hand, “That didn’t even cross my mind. I won’t kiss her at all.”

Mitsunari smiled, his face full of gratefulness, “Thank you.”

The rays of the sun had already started to move, signaling the time passing. Ieyasu and Mitsunari had found themselves stuck in each other’s bodies, and just like that, they parted ways to live each other’s life until they could switch back at their planned meeting during midday. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ieyasu maneuvered the horse into a halt as Mai and he arrived at the training field. It turns out that Hideyoshi and Mitsunari were supposed to train the new recruits for the day, but since they switched bodies, Ieyasu now has to deal with Mitsunari’s job and his date with Mai. 

He turned and helped Mai down once his feet touched the ground while he witnessed Hideyoshi pacing towards where they stood. “Mitsunari, you’re finally here,” Hideyoshi greeted as he gestured to one of his retainers to hitch the horse, “And Mai is with you?”

“Ah, yes,” Mai replied, “Sorry for the intrusion, but I asked Mitsunari yesterday to take me with him here. I have the morning free for today, so I just wanted to spend it with Mitsunari without him having to take a leave from his job.”

Hideyoshi smiled, “Well, it’s all good. We’re just training some new recruits today. It’s going to be their first time holding actual combat weapons, not the wooden ones we’ve been using since. I wanted them to get a feel for it first, so the training won’t be that intense today.”

“Oh, that sounds fun!” Mai gleamed, looking over towards where the soldiers-in-training were all lined up.

“Mitsunari, we’ve already set up the tent where you’ll be doing your work,” Hideyoshi turned to him, but he tilted his head slightly at what he observed, “What’s up with your hair today though? It looks really puffy,” Hideyoshi reached out towards Ieyasu’s head, but Ieyasu immediately dodged his hand.

“You’re gonna mess up my hair, Hideyoshi,” Ieyasu protested, scowling as he protected his hair, “I spent the time I had combing just to get this hair to look presentable.”

Hideyoshi raised a brow, “Mitsunari, you literally have your hair in a fuzz right now.”

Ieyasu rolled his eyes in annoyance, “It’s called fluff, Hideyoshi.” 

He sounded so serious that both Hideyoshi and Mai held their cackles at the statement. Mitsunari never really was the type to care much about the way his hair looked, so this caused a big amusement for them. “Alright, okay. Maybe you’re really just starting to be experimental in your style,” Hideyoshi gave him a knowing smile, “Though, I guess I’m just not used to it for now.”

Ieyasu pursed his lips as he mumbled, “Of course, you wouldn’t get used to it. That Mitsunari barely even combs his hair.”

“What?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Nothing,” Ieyasu replied, “You can get used to it.”

Hideyoshi turned bemused, and even Mai’s expression did not betray her surprise. Mitsunari does not usually speak that way. “Ieyasu really seemed to have rubbed off on you since last night, huh?” Hideyoshi commented, rationalizing what he just heard. Somehow, it made him feel like his teenager child was at the beginning of his rebellious phase, but he shrugged the thought off as that he was probably just being dramatic. “Anyway, maybe you two should just go ahead at the tent. They’ve been waiting for you long enough.”

“Right,” Ieyasu replied, looking over towards where the tent was. It was just positioned proximate to where the new recruits were training. Hideyoshi led them to the tent, and Mai was following along with her hands wrapped around Ieyasu’s arm. Ieyasu sighed. He knew that Mai thinks he was Mitsunari as of the current, but he cannot help but feel uncomfortable doing all these  _ couple-y  _ things in his stead.

Once they reached the tent, two other retainers greeted them in smiles. “Lord Mitsunari, Lady Mai, good morning!” one of them said, bowing afterwards. He had a crooked smile but a friendly demeanor. “Good morning to you too, Masaki!” Mai replied in the same spirit.

The other retainer, who was the taller of the two, only bowed and smiled slightly. “Kento, where are the documents that Lord Mitsunari had to look over again?” Masaki asked the other. The taller retainer, Kento, shuffled over some papers at the corner without saying anything.

“Please, have a sit, princess,” Masaki motioned them to the chairs next to them, “You as well, Lord Mitsunari.” 

Kento seemed to have finally found the documents and held them towards Ieyasu. “Here you go, Lord Mitsunari,” he said curtly. Ieyasu parsed through what was written. It was data about needed and used supplies for the trainees and the training sessions. “Geez, Mitsunari really is kinda blind, isn’t he?” Ieyasu blurted, making the other three turn to him in bafflement. Ieyasu coughed awkwardly, “I mean,  _ I’m _ kinda blind. I’m the blind one,” he laughed stiffly, but they only grinned in confusion, glancing at each other for an idea of a proper reaction. 

Ieyasu shook his head, “It’s just...my eyes kinda hurt from reading these words.”

Mai looked to him in concern, “Oh, did you forget to bring your glasses with you?”

_ Right, Mitsunari had reading glasses _ , Ieyasu realized. He was just so used to not using one that he did not think to even bring Mitsunari’s pair, “No, I think I left it,” Ieyasu responded.

“It’s fine, Lord Mitsunari,” Masaki suddenly interjected, “The data are mostly just for supplies and such. I can check them for you if you’re really having a hard time without your glasses.”

“No,” Ieyasu replied. He was not really the type to give up that easily plus Mitsunari seemed to trust him for this job, “I’ll manage,” he added.

Ieyasu went back to checking over the documents while the two retainers finally sat in their respective seats. “Man, I went over for a spar with some of the trainees yesterday, and as usual, I lost,” Masaki shared casually as he went over the documents on his hands. Ieyasu heard this, of course, and peeked slightly above the tip of the papers. 

“Aw,” Mai sympathized, “I’m sure you’ll do better next time!”

Masaki waved his hand as if it was not a big deal and chuckled, “It’s fine, princess. I don’t really mind not winning. In fact, I’m pretty glad that I could help those trainees improve their skills.”

Mai expressed her relief by hearing Masaki’s perspective. Ieyasu, on the other hand, placed the documents on the table, his visage turning slightly sour. “Why?”

“Mitsunari?” Mai asked, surprised by a tone she never heard Mitsunari use before.

“Why are you fine with that?” Ieyasu voiced out.

Masaki looked around the tent out of confusion, “Well,” he nervously started, “I just thought that since combat isn’t really my strongest point, I was just happy I could be of assistance to those who do have combat as their strongest point at the least.”

Ieyasu exhaled, “Don’t you have more resolve? If you know you’re not good at something, shouldn’t you strive to hone whatever potential you have? I don’t understand how you could just give up that easily.”

Masaki appeared slightly dispirited. The tent grew quiet.

_ This again _ , Ieyasu thought. This type of mentality reminds him too much of what frustrates him with Mitsunari that he could not even hold himself back from speaking his mind. Ieyasu tried to calm down by ruminating inside his mind, thinking about that banquet where he said some harsh things to Mitsunari. Ieyasu let out the irritation he was building up along with his breath. He should not act so carelessly like this, especially in Mitsunari’s body. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that,” Ieyasu retracted, “It wasn’t even an actual battle anyway.”

“No, you’re right,” Masaki responded with his fullest contemplation, “I do need to have more resolve like you said, Lord Mitsunari.” Masaki paused for a few seconds while the others waited patiently for him. “However, I remember how you also told us to do what we do best. ‘A plant thrives best in the proper environment.’ That’s what you told me.”

Ieyasu narrowed his eyes, “I...said that?” Of course, he did not. Mitsunari did. But Ieyasu wanted Masaki to speak further. Somehow, there was some part in Ieyasu that wanted to understand Mitsunari.

Masaki laughed in pepexlity, partly from his lord’s sudden confusion, “I’m not neglecting my combat training, Lord Mitsunari. But of course, I also know what my forte is, and that is doing logistics. That is what I’m honing the most and put most of my resolve in. I mean, not to sound so arrogant but isn’t that why you transferred me into this division in the first place?” Masaki patted Kento’s back, “It’s the same for Kento here. You transferred him here when you saw how thorough he was when it came to calculations instead of the sword.”

“Uh-huh,” Ieyasu nodded. He looked over towards Mitsunari’s retainers, and he could see their outpouring respect for him. Maybe he really was just being too harsh. Ieyasu could see how dedicated these guys were with their jobs, and perhaps what he thought was a weakness—a lack of resolve—was more like a different type of strength. “I...never thought of it that way,” he unconsciously uttered loudly. Mai, Masaki, and Kento stared at him in strange amusement. Ieyasu immediately tried to cover up, “Nevermind.”

“Um,” Mai spoke, facing both Masaki and Kento, “You know what, I forgot the snacks that I packed on the horse. I should totally get it.”

“Oh, sure, princess,” Masaki replied while Kento just nodded. Mai turned to Ieyasu, “Mitsunari, come with me.” Before Ieyasu could protest, Mai dragged him along away from the tent. After they walked a moderate distance away from the tent, Mai immediately spoke, “Mitsunari, are you okay? Is something bothering you?”

“What?” Ieyasu twisted his face.

Mai sighed, the lines on her face forming into a look of concern, “It’s just that you’ve been acting kinda...strange today. Did Ieyasu say something harsh to you again, maybe earlier when I saw you two together?” 

Ieyasu snorted at her statement, “Listen, Lord Ieyasu did not say anything harsh to me.”

Mai looked like she was not convinced, so Ieyasu added, “What I’m trying to say is that when I woke up today, it had just been kinda weird. I know that Lord Ieyasu got annoyed at me last night, but today, he realized he probably just misunderstood my way of thinking,” Ieyasu looked down into the grassy ground introspectively, “He realizes he was wrong for only looking at it one way.”

He pulled his eyes away from the ground and directed them at Mai, who now had a peaceful countenance, “It seems like you two really made up then,” she smiled approvingly, “I’ll go ahead and get the packed snacks.” She tiptoed up, aiming to kiss him on the lips.

“Woah, hold on,” Ieyasu moved away from Mai, taking a few steps back.

“What is it?” Mai drew near to where he stood and tried to kiss him again.

“No seriously, Mai, don’t!” Ieyasu pushed Mai as softly as he could, “I have an infection!”

“Infection?” Mai stopped and furrowed her brows.

“Yeah, a sore!” Ieyasu spoke slowly, careful not to trip on his lie, "It's over here somewhere," pointing aimlessly around his mouth. 

"I don't think I see any infection."

"It's just starting to come out," he quickly added, positioning his hands in front like a form of defense, “You don’t wanna kiss me, really.”

Mai pouted, obviously disappointed, “Well, okay. I won’t force you if you really don’t want a kiss,” she followed with a smile, “I’ll go and get the snacks!”

“Okay,” Ieyasu waited a bit until she finally disappeared from the view then sighed a breath of relief. “Phew,” he instinctively wiped the ends of his hairline with his arm. It would have been a huge problem if she actually ended up kissing him. Ieyasu looked over to the side where the tip of Azuchi’s castle can be seen, “I wonder how Mitsunari is holding up though.”

***

Mitsunari slid the door to the infirmary open. His obi hanged crookedly as he walked inside, holding the antidote Ieyasu made the night before to give out to the recovering soldiers. Mitsunari smiled widely once he met the familiar faces of those under Hideyoshi’s division. “Good morning, everyone!” he greeted them, positioning himself close to where the medical supplies were.

“Lord Ieyasu, seems like you’re in a good mood today,” one of the soldiers exclaimed. The soldier had a cast on his arm, returning the smile he received.

“Never been better,” Mitsunari replied, maintaining his pleasant expression. The soldiers all seemed in awe at the occurrence. In all the days that Ieyasu had been treating them, this was the first time he had ever smiled so widely. They thought that the air around him felt different. 

Yet hidden from their knowledge was that Ieyasu was not exactly Ieyasu today.

Mitsunari, however, was oblivious to their reaction and continued preparing the medicine for the soldiers who were affected during the battle. Ieyasu had already instructed him on the steps needed to treat the patients, so carefully, Mitsunari motioned to pour the antidote into a cup. But as he tipped the edge of the bottle to the cup’s mouth, the antidote spilled immediately, overflowing as the droplets fell into the table and into his clothes.

“Oh dear,” Mitsunari tried to grab a towel nearby, but he ended up pouring more of the antidote, all landing on his already stained clothes.

“Lord Ieyasu, are you all right?” one of the maids working in the infirmary rushed to him, offering a towel to dry himself.

He accepted the towel, dabbing the parts with accumulated liquid. What should he do now? Mitsunari looked at the scene in front of him. It was a picture of a mess. The bottle of antidote was empty in his hand and wasted away. Luckily, he did not break anything, but how will he treat the poisoned patients? Ieyasu entrusted him with this job, yet he already seemed to mess up. Mitsunari sighed, a dejected expression replaced his smile, “I wasted all the medicine.”

The maid who gave him the towel looked at him sympathetically, “Well, couldn’t you just make another one?”

Mitsunari turned to her in curiosity. The maid seemed to recoil from his gaze and cautiously added, “I mean, you do keep your medicinal recipes in a journal.”

“Ah!” Mitsunari snapped his fingers, giving the maid an enthusiastic beam, “Where do I find this journal?”

The maid tipped her head to the side, “I know you usually put it near the mortar and pestle,” she pointed towards the shelves, “Over there, I think.”

Mitsunari glanced to where the shelves were, and as the maid pointed out, the journal was right next to the mortar and pestle. Mitsunari immediately reached out, grabbing the medical journal with his free hand. He stumbled a little, hitting the edge of the journal on the mortar. A series of alarmed exclamations ignited around the room when the mortar clinked, moving in a circular motion. 

Its eventual plunge into the space beneath was inevitable.

“No,” Mitsunari yelped, stretching his other arm to catch the mortar, only inches from the floor. Everybody’s eyes were on him, alert from the sudden suspense. “Got it,” Mitsunari held the mortar in glee. The soldiers and maids inside the infirmary exhaled in unified relief, almost even clapping from his triumph.

Mitsunari was not really that bothered, proceeding by reading the contents of the journal. He found the page where the ingredients for the specific antidote was. His focus immediately switched on: the noises around tuning out into soft muffles, the background blurred. Mitsunari was unmoving.

“Is Lord Ieyasu okay?” the maid looked around the infirmary only to be met with the same confusion. She waved her hand in front of his face. There was no reaction. Gently, she pulled the cowlick she had never seen on Ieyasu’s hair before. Still, there was no reaction. It was like he did not feel it.

“That’s odd,” the soldier with the cast uttered, “Don’t you guys think Lord Ieyasu’s not acting like himself today.”

“I mean, yeah,” another soldier admitted, “His aura kinda felt different when he entered the room earlier.”

“Well, it’s not only that, but his clumsiness,” the soldier with the cast stalled, “It’s as if…”

“As if what?”

He looked unsurely to the others, “As if he was acting like Lord Mitsunari would.”

The maids laughed in unison. “How could he be like Lord Mitsunari when Lord Ieyasu avoids being around him over long periods of time,” one of the maids from the back blurted out, “They’re literal opposites.”

“I don’t know,” the soldier replied.

Their chatter paused instantly once they heard a slight thud on the table. They turned around to see their lord with a face of enlightenment. “I’ve figured it out,” Mitsunari announced, not hiding his excitement from gaining new knowledge.

Mitsunari looked around the shelves with his hand on his chin, “I know the sequence of the ingredients, but where are they in here though?” 

The maid he interacted with before spoke, “Do you need help, Lord Ieyasu?”

Mitsunari turned to her, “Oh, yes, please.”

She helped him set up the ingredients and the equipment that he needed to use for the antidote. “Thank you…” he paused, waiting for her to say her name.

The maid seemed to have gotten what he meant and replied, “It’s Suzu.”

Mitsunari smiled delightfully, “Thank you, Saki.” 

“Actually, it’s Suzu,” she corrected him politely.

“Oh, my bad,” Mitsunari apologetically expressed, “Thank you for your help, Shizu.”

“Uh,” Suzu laughed awkwardly, “Nevermind. You’re welcome.”

Mitsunari put all his attention on the job. Just like what he read in the journal, he carefully grounded the herbs, and taking his time, Mitsunari brewed the herbs with hot water. Mixing them along with slow circular motions in the pot, Mitsunari could finally smell the medicine's aroma. He raised the ladle, scooping along some of the medicine to check it. The color and its consistency were just right.

Mitsunari clapped in pride, “I’ve finished it!” 

He had to admit. Usually, Hideyoshi or Mai volunteers to finish whenever he attempts to make tea. But this...this was the first time he brewed something all by himself without accidentally spilling anything, and it was medicine at that! Of course, he was proud. Immediately, he distributed the antidote with the help of the maids, and one by one, the soldiers got their proper supplement for the day. 

“Thank you, Lord Ieyasu,” the soldier with the cast was the last patient he treated.

“No problem,” Mitsunari replied.

The sunlight seemed to have become stronger now, passing through the paper screen and into his face.  _ Oh right! Has it been that long already? _ He thought in his head. He had been so absorbed in helping out around the infirmary that he almost forgot that he was supposed to meet Ieyasu near the audience hall by midday, and by the looks of it, the time was inching closer. 

Mitsunari went back to the table to clean up when a strip of paper flew down from his inner robe. It fell to the floor. “Is that,” he picked the paper up, and a gasp escaped his lips once he saw what it was, “the fortune.”

Mitsunari quickly packed up. “Lord Ieyasu, you’re already leaving?” one of the soldiers asked.

“Yes,” he replied, “I have to go meet up Lord Iey--Mitsunari, so I hope you guys rest well and recover soon!”

Mitsunari bid his pleasant goodbyes to the soldiers as they thanked him for his treatment. The maids followed him along towards the door. “Thank you for helping me out for the day,” Mitsunari expressed in gratefulness, “Now, I’ll be going.”

“Take care, Lord Ieyasu,” Suzu added, smiling as she bid him goodbye.

Mitsunari beamed, “You take care too, Suzu.”

With the fortune clutched in his hand, Mitsunari headed to the audience hall where he will meet Ieyasu. Perhaps finally, they can get some answers and switch back before the surprise party in which he will propose to Mai.

Suzu remained near the door as the other maids circled around her. “Hey, did Lord Ieyasu just remember your name?” one of the maids asked.

“He could barely even get it right earlier,” another maid pointed out. A bunch of  _ oooh _ ’s erupted from their mouths, “Suzu, you lucky girl.”

“It’s weird though,” Suzu suddenly mentioned, “Lord Ieyasu’s usually not that smiley and friendly.”

“Girl, who cares,” one of them hit her jokingly on the shoulder, “All I know is I’m loving this new Lord Ieyasu, am I right?”

The other maids agreed in elation, laughing giddily amongst each other.


	4. Chapter 4

The breeze dashed past Mitsunari as he waited around outside near the audience hall. With his hands on his back, he clasped the strip of fortune inside his palm.

The heat of the summer afternoon penetrated his layered robes, and he could already feel the sweat building on his nape. Mitsunari tried to focus on the koi pond in the garden adjacent to the open corridor to distract himself, but his head jerked up once he heard the shuffling of footsteps. Heading in his direction were Ieyasu and Mai. 

"Ieyasu?" Mai uttered in her soft voice. As always, she looked beautiful to Mitsunari with her brown hair fluttering as she walked. Her eyes were bright and glimmering under the heat of the sun. Mitsunari was looking at her longingly until he saw Ieyasu making a face, realizing she was referring to him.

"Oh, yes?" Mitusnari answered quickly. His smile held such deep affections and fondness as he looked at her, forgetting that his soul was not even in his original body.

Mai looked at him quizzically. "No way," she beamed as if she saw a rare phenomena, "Did you really just smile?"

Ieyasu pursed his lips, communicating with Mitsunari with his eyes to say something to avert the situation. “I do though,” Mitsunari said slowly.

Ieyasu then immediately added, “Yeah, what do you mean Mai? It’s not as if you’ve never seen Lord Ieyasu smile before.” He still kept his gaze at Mitsunari, urging him to go along with their working excuse.

“Yes,” Mitsunari smiled in agreement, nodding along, “I do smile, most especially when I’m alone and feeding my tiny fawn.”

Ieyasu dragged his hand down his face.  _ Why _ , he grumbled inside his mind. That was not exactly the type of excuse he wanted Mitsunari to say, but what did he even expect. Just like that, Ieyasu’s attempt to avert the situation crumbled.

Mai laughed in exchange, “That is true. I don’t know why you’re trying to hide it so much, Ieyasu.”

“I’m sure Lord Ieyasu is fine smiling by himself,” Ieyasu interrupted, stepping in just slightly forward, “And for your information, that fawn is his emergency food supply.”

Mitsunari thought deeply, furrowing his brows, “I don’t think so. If the fawn was an emergency food supply then I wouldn’t have fed it with such freshly picked fruits,” his smile gradually widened, “and cuddled it in my arms like it were my own.”

Ieyasu cringed, seething secretly concealed by his plastered smile, “I think that is enough talk of Lord Ieyasu,” he faced Mai, “I think we should leave him alone.”

“Oh, I guess,” Mai replied, leaning in towards Ieyasu and whispered, “You know how he likes his privacy.” Ieyasu tried to draw his face into what seemed like a smile, “If you only knew who you were talking to right now,” he muttered under his breath.

Mai did not seem to hear and just grinned after remembering something, “Right, Ieyasu, you should join us for lunch. Mitsunari and I received a letter earlier from Masamune inviting us. I believe he’s with Mitsuhide right now.”

“Ah, that sounds nice,” Mitsunari answered, facing both of them completely.

“Wait a minute,” Ieyasu interrupted, his eyes looking inspectingly at his clothes which Mitsunari was wearing. “What is that on your shirt, Lord Ieyasu?” He pointed at the stain on the kimono.

Mitsunari glanced over at it, “Oh, earlier, I spilled the antidote on the kimono.”

“You spilled what?” Ieyasu pressed with an emphasis on the last word. He worried about what outcome had come about when Mitsunari took over his job in the infirmary.

“I spilled the antidote,” but Mitsunari immediately added when he sensed the worry in Ieyasu's voice, “But it is fine. I made a new one.” He smiled reassuringly.

“And what exactly happened to the patients?” Ieyasu knew of Mitsunari’s streak in making awful tea. Who knows what would have come out with him recreating an antidote.

“Oh, they are in great health and recovering pretty well,” Mitsunari beamed.

Ieyasu sighed, “You know what…” He paused for a while then shook his head, “Whatever. I don’t even want to think about it.” Even with Mitsunari’s clumsiness, Ieyasu thought that he would not deem to threaten his patients’ lives like that plus the maids helping around the infirmary were pretty trustworthy anyway. Additionally, both of them already have their hands full with them switching bodies.

Mai rubbed Ieyasu’s back, “You must be worried about them, Mitsunari. They were part of Hideyoshi’s division after all.”

Before Ieyasu or Mitsunari could both reply, an attendant rushed towards them, catching their attentions, “Ah, good, you are here. Lord Masamune and Lord Mitsuhide are already at the guest room for lunch.”

Mai brought his attention to Mitsunari, “You should totally come with us, Ieyasu.”

“I suppose...but first, is it alright if I talk to Mitsunari first,” Mitsunari spoke, looking purposely at Ieyasu.

Ieysau seemed to have guessed that Mitsunari had something important to say regarding their situation, “You should go ahead first Mai. We’ll follow after,” Ieyasu motioned for her to leave first.

Mai looked at them, “Oh, okay.” She wondered what both of them would be even talking about, but ultimately, she followed the attendant as he escorted her to the guest room.

Once the escort and Mai were out of earshot, Ieyasu immediately asked, “Mitsunari?”

Mitsunari unclasped his hand, showing Ieyasu what was on his palm. “The fortune,” Ieyasu gasped, carefully picking up the strip of paper. “Good job, Mitsunari!”

“It slipped away from your inner robe,” Mitsunari shifted where he stood, putting more pressure on his heels, “What do you think it means, Lord Ieyasu? I read it earlier but nothing just comes to my mind.”

_ A journey soon begins. Its prize reflected in another's eyes. When what you see is what you lack then selfless love will change you back. _ That was what was written on the fortune. Ieyasu read the words back-and-forth over and over again, but even he could not think about how this fortune can even switch them back.

“We really have to find and talk to that merchant today,” Ieyasu uttered, his voice low.

Mitsunari brought his gaze down to the fortune on Ieyasu’s hand, “We really should.”

After Ieyasu and Mitsunari discussed the fortune, they immediately headed towards the guest room where Masamune invited them for lunch. Ieyasu and Mitsunari both decided to go to the marketplace to find the merchant once they finished eating. Also, with Masamune and Mai around, they can ask where this merchant’s stall was situated.

Ieyasu was sitting next to Mai while Mitsunari sat across from him. Ieyasu knew how badly Mitsunari wanted to sit next to Mai instead, but with their current predicament, Mitsunari could only gaze at her quietly.

They really needed to switch back as soon as possible. There was just no way they could continue pretending to be each other like this for the rest of their lives. Moreover, Mitsunari was going to propose to Mai tonight. Ieyasu exhaled in resignation, “Can I please have the pepper flakes.”

“Oh, sure,” Masamune looked surprised, yet he still handed the tiny container to Ieyasu. 

Ieyasu showered his food with an abundance of pepper flakes. Flecks of red covered almost the entirety of his meal.

“I’m surprised you actually put that much on your plate,” Masamune noticed.

“Why? What about it?” Ieyasu chewed on his food, directing his eyes to Masamune.

“Why,” Mitsuhide chuckled as if he found an interesting prey, “It’s almost as if you’ve switched bodies with someone.”

The food stuck on Ieyasu’s throat, making him cough reflexively.

“Are you okay, Mitsunari?” Mai offered him water in which he accepted.

Ieyasu thinned his lips, “That’s a really funny joke, Mitsuhide.”

Mitsuhide snickered, “Well, why don’t you take a look at the surly Ieyasu right now,” he rested his chin on his palm, smirking at Mitsunari’s direction, “picking out the carrots on his food.”

Mitsunari stopped chewing, putting back his chopsticks which he used to remove the carrots from the dish on the side. He glanced at Ieyasu, who only gave him an unsure look.

Masamune laughed loudly, “What is this exactly? Are you guys trying to prank us?”

Mitsunari swallowed the food he held in his mouth, “Well, not exactly…”

Ieyasu rolled his eyes, “It’s nothing.”

Masamune nodded as if he realized something, “Both of you did seem to have gotten closer after that argument last night. Tricking us like you've experienced an earthquake and all.”

Ieyasu’s face turned sour, “That wasn’t even a trick, Masamune,” he shook his head, “Honestly, nevermind that. I don’t understand why you guys are picking on our eating habits when Mitsuhide’s over there mixing everything in his bowl like it’s a dry broth.”

“My,” Mitsuhide acted surprised, “Seems like our little lamb has started to shed his wool. What could be underneath that?”

Ieyasu could only clench his jaw in irritation. Mitsunari, however, spoke out, “I think he’s still a lamb underneath,” he smiled as if an angel had descended from the heavens. Ieyasu’s frown deepened.

Masamune slapped his knee, “You’re surprisingly genial today, Ieyasu,” he grinned widely, “You should do that more often.”

“You should just mind your business, Masamune,” Ieyasu argued, biting down on his food.

“...And you’re surprisingly grouchy today, Mitsunari,” Masamune added.

Ieyasu scoffed.  _ You have no idea what is even going on _ , he thought.

“While we’re conversing anyway,” Mitsunari started, leaning slightly forward to get Masamune’s and Mai’s attention, “Both of you got those fortune cookies from last night from a traveling merchant, yes?”

Mai paused, “Yes, but why the sudden interest, Ieyasu?”

“True,” Masamune continued, slipping rice into his mouth, “You were just calling it weird last night. You even got Mai upset.”

Mitsunari hesitated, but he eventually just said it. “Sorry about last night, Mai.”

Ieyasu sat quietly. Because of what he had said last night, now he had Mitsunari apologizing for his mistake. Regret filled his chest. Now he owes Mitsunari, but he supposed it was what was appropriate.

Mai was surprised, but she brushed it off with a smile, “It’s nothing. I mean, if you’re interested in it now that means you don’t think it’s weird anymore.”

Mitsunari smiled faintly. It took so much in him to keep everything to himself. Throughout this day, he only wanted to tell Mai everything, and if he cannot properly propose to her tonight in his own body, he does not really know what else he was supposed to do. No matter what, he and Ieyasu needed to switch back.

“You could say that,” Mitsunari thought for a second, “I...wanted to know where this merchant was located in the marketplace if that’s okay?”

“Of course,” Mai replied. Mitsunari noticed her glance upwards like she always does when she tries to remember something. “I know that merchant was situated near where the dango seller was. He looked middle-aged and has a grey cloth loosely wrapped around his head.”

“Dango seller?” Mitsunari scrunched his brows contemplatively, “You mean the one where you and--Mitsunari go to a lot?”

Mai nodded, “I’m surprised you know that, Ieyasu.”

“Oh,” Mitsunari glanced over at Ieyasu, who had his face at the present, and continued, “Just something he had told me by chance.”

“He might or might not be there though,” Masamune threw in, “He is a travelling merchant after all.”

Ieyasu and Mitsunari exchanged looks. They know for sure they had to check if the merchant was still there. “Um,” Ieyasu started to stand from his seat, “Lord Ieyasu and I actually have to go.”

“What?” Mai asked confusedly.

“Yeah,” Ieyasu turned to Mitsunari, who now also stood up just like him.

“He is going to help me find the fortune cookie merchant,” Mitsunari spoke. Ieyasu was pleased with Mitsunari’s excuse and grinned slightly away from which others might see.

“Right,” Ieyasu tugged on Mitsunari’s arm and pulled him along towards the door, “We should be off now or else the merchant might have left already.”

Instantly, both of them walked briskly away from the guest room. The other three were left in bafflement. 

“What is up with those two?” the corners of Masamune’s lips drew downwards, trying to figure out their odd behavior.

Mitsuhide smirked under the cup on his lips, “How two fortune cookies could change people in a single night.”

Masamune wrinkled his nose, “What exactly do you mean by that?”

Mai stopped listening to their conversation, and instead, followed Mitsunari and Ieyasu out of the guest room. Once she slid the door close and stepped into the corridor, she immediately spotted them. They did not get that far yet, so she raised her voice and called out, “Mitsunari, wait!”

Both of them turned to where Mai was. She caught up to where they were, and ran into Ieyasu’s direction, “Mitsunari, hold on.”

“What is it?” Ieyasu said.

“Sorry. It’s just,” Mai gathered her thoughts and breathed, “I just really have to ask.” 

Ieyasu snuck a look at Mitsunari, but Mitsunari was not sure what Mai had to say, so he gestured to Ieyasu to continue listening to her. "Uh, go on," Ieyasu obliged.

Mai spoke wistfully, “I just feel like you've been really unlike yourself today. I know we've talked about this earlier in the training field, but something's been bugging me,” she gazed at the floor then slowly glanced up to where Ieyasu's eyes were, "Are you...hiding something from me?"

Ieyasu twisted his face towards Mitsunari, who had an expression so unlike himself. 

"I don't want to sound so paranoid or anything," Mai continued, "But my instincts are telling me that you have something going on that you’re keeping from me. If so, I'll listen if it is anything that’s bothering you."

Ieyasu's face drew a blank. What could he possibly answer that does not make it sound suspicious. But Mitsunari stepped in, "Listen, Mai," his voice was soft and full of tenderness, "I don't think you have to worry about anything."

Mitsunari met Ieyasu's eyes and smiled, "Mitsunari had told me earlier how deeply he cares about you and...if you just wait a bit. Just a little bit more. This will all finally make sense. I hope you understand. I--He really loves you so please." Mitsunari's voice was pleading with affection that Mai could have sworn she was talking to Mitsunari with Ieyasu's physical appearance. She tried to shake those thoughts off and rationalized what was said.

Mai's furrowed brows smoothened into delicate lines, "Okay," she nodded, stepping backwards, "I get what you're saying. I won't press you for answers now if that's what you want." Her visage brightened once again, "Just remember that I trust you, Mitsunari."

Mai was looking at Ieyasu when she said that. Somehow, it kind of hurt Mitsunari to witness Mai direct her attention at someone else, yet he also understood that he was not quite in the right body at the moment. He waved his selfish thoughts away and spoke, "I'm sure Mitsunari trusts you so much too."

"Yeah, what he said," Ieyasu added awkwardly.

"Well," she finally smiled, creasing the corners of her eyes into a lovely shape, "I should get going. Still have my chatelaine duties waiting."

She waved at them as a goodbye. "Yeah, see you, Mai," Ieyasu uttered. As her footsteps were fading away with the distance, Ieyasu turned to Mitsunari, "Are you okay?"

Ieyasu was not really the type of person who expressed his concern so freely, but he could not deny that he felt for Mitsunari's dilemma.

Mitsunari's smile had a hint of melancholy as he said, "Yes. I'm sure she would understand."

***

The tide of the crowd in the marketplace carried Mitsunari and Ieyasu towards the center. The hour seemed to have brought in a cluster of people going about their day, whether getting their daily purchases or merely just shopping for amusement. Mitsunari motioned Ieyasu to follow him, “It’s around here, Lord Ieyasu.”

Mai pointed out how the dango seller they usually went to was the mark to find the fortune cookie merchant. Mitsunari and Ieyasu greatly hoped that the merchant was still there. It would be a problem if they would not be able to figure everything out and switch back before the surprise party.

“I think that’s him!” Mitsunari exclaimed. Ieyasu followed Mitsunari’s pointed finger and saw a middle-aged man with a loose grey cloth around his head. “Let’s go,” Ieyasu urged as he dashed past the crowd. Mitsunari followed him.

The merchant’s stall was decorated in red painting with golden colored ornaments around and in the middle bore lined up fortune cookies. They looked exactly like the ones they had last night. “Welcome, would you like some fortune for today,” the merchant greeted, a smile hanging by his face like most vendors do.

“Are you the one who sold fortune cookies from two people yesterday?” Ieyasu asked breathlessly after running.

“Excuse me?” the merchant still held his smile, yet his eyes displayed an uncertainty.

“Yesterday, has there been a woman, braided brown hair and bright eyes, and a man with an eyepatch come by?” Ieyasu repeated with more details, “Buying fortune cookies?”

The merchant looked upwards with his hand on his chin, “Braided hair woman and eyepatched man...hmm,” he snapped his fingers, “I do remember! They bought quite a lot, like for a whole army or something.”

“Great,” Ieyasu breathed in relief. That only means that this merchant was the one Mai and Masamune bought the fortune cookies from. “We actually have something to ask,” Ieyasu started, motioning to Mitsunari to show the merchant the fortune.

“It’s this fortune,” Mitsunari uttered. 

The merchant was puzzled, “What about it?” He asked respectfully.

Mitsunari and Ieyasu exchanged looks. “Listen, this might sound absurd,” Ieyasu drew nearer, his voice going down into a whisper, “But I think this fortune of yours caused both of us to switch bodies.”

The edges of the merchant’s lips pulled down. He looked back and forth between Ieyasu and Mitsunari with his eyes wavering slightly. “I know you know something about this,” Ieyasu pleaded in desperation, “Please, how do we go back?”

“We tried to figure out by reading this fortune but we are out of our wits,” Mitsunari added.

“Oh dear. Both of you really had switched?” The merchant muttered. He looked at his back, “Grandma, what did you do?” He sounded anxious.

Ieyasu and Mitsunari now only noticed an elderly lady sitting at the back of the merchant’s stall. The old woman fretted, biting the nails on her fingers. “I don’t know. No idea!” She screamed, running away from the stall and plunging herself into the crowd.

“Wait! No, grandma!” The merchant called out, but he had already lost her. He sighed, removing the cloth on his head. He met Mitsunari’s and Ieyasu’s eyes, lowering his voice as he spoke, “Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t know how to change you guys back.”

Ieyasu balled his fists out of nervousness, “What do you mean? You have to know something about this, right? I mean this fortune has some kind of spell!”

The merchant rubbed his palm across his forehead, “My grandma has a penchant of tampering with people’s fates. I guess I didn’t realize she messed with my cookies,” he shook his head, “I really don’t know how to change you back.”

Exasperation but mostly fear arose within Ieyasu’s eyes. Mitsunari sensed this, stepping in with pure calmness in his voice, “You’re saying you don’t know how to undo the spell?” His gaze was even.

“No,” the merchant sighed in defeat.

Ieyasu and Mitsunari’s hearts sank. “This can’t be true,” Ieyasu mumbled, moving his foot into a pivot as he walked against the grain of the crowd.

“Lord Ieyasu, wait,” Mitsunari followed him. As he caught up, he stopped Ieyasu on his tracks, “We can still figure this out ourselves.”

Whatever hope Ieyasu held had drained slowly from his chest, “How? That merchant doesn’t have any idea, and his grandma ran away for some reason.”

Mitsunari’s expression shifted into a stern one, “Well, if a spell is casted then there must be a way to revert it back.” The fortune on his palm faced forward, revealing the writing. Their surroundings were filled with noise from the throng of passersby, but Mitsunari and Ieyasu remained silent. Until, one man came along.

“Oh! Lord Mitsunari.”

Mitsunari turned to where the voice came from, squinting his eyes slightly as the man’s eyeglasses reflected the sunlight into his. “Master Sasuke,” Mitsunari exclaimed.

Sasuke’s eyes sparkled at the mention of his name, “Did you...did you...just call me Master Sasuke?”

“Yes,” Mitsunari smiled at him.

“Ah!” Sasuke covered his mouth with one of his palms and the other wiping his eyes as if he was in tears, “To finally be called by my name and be smiled at by my idol...This has got to be my most iconic fanboy moment!” His face remained it’s usual stoicness that it was hard to picture his overflowing excitement.

Ieyasu scratched the back of his neck, “It’s this guy again,” he mumbled. A few months ago, Nobunaga hired landscapers to redesign Azuchi castle’s garden. By incidence, Sasuke was one of those landscapers. Each time they met, Sasuke always seemed to ask Ieyasu to write his name on a paper, following him around when he was just minding his business. In all honesty, Ieyasu found his behavior strange, and most of the time, he exerts his energy just running away from Sasuke.

“Master Sasuke,” Mitsunari called his attention back.

“Yes, Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa,” he straightened his back and attentively listened. Ieyasu grimaced at the side.

“What brings you here?”

Sasuke fixed his glasses, pushing it back to its place, “Well, I’m just helping out around with my friend’s business,” He shifted slightly from his position and cleared his throat, “Anyway, what about you two?”

“Oh,” Mitsunari stalled, “Just had some errand to do.”

“Wait--” Ieyasu thought back once again on the days Sasuke worked as a landscaper for Nobunaga. Yes, he did bug Ieyasu a lot, but Ieyasu also knew how Sasuke seemed to be fascinated by phenomenal things. Ieyasu noticed this immensely whenever Sasuke spoke with Mai in their hometown dialect. “Sasuke, right?”

“Yes, Lord Mitsunari,” Sasuke whispered the last words to himself, “Is this my lucky day or what?”

“Do you know anything about spells?”

“Spells?” Sasuke tilted his head. 

Mitsunari caught on to what Ieyasu had been implying, so he added, “Yes, say two people switched bodies because of a spell, is there a way to revert it back?”

Sasuke mused over the sudden question, “Well I don’t really know much about spells, but by switching bodies, you mean more in the lines of switching souls, right?” Ieyasu and Mitsunari nodded. “Hmm,” Sasuke adjusted his glasses, “There might be a possibility that people’s consciousness might be switched although I don’t really have enough data to prove this.”

Mitsunari exhaled, “So you don’t know.”

“Ah,” Sasuke quickly gathered his thoughts when he perceived his idol’s dejection, “What I mean is maybe they can switch their consciousness back if there is a strong enough force to kickoff the event, maybe like an electric current or something of that sorts,” he said.

Mitsunari and Ieyasu looked at each other. In the end, they have to figure it out by themselves after all. If, like Sasuke has said, a force might be needed, how will they ever recreate that same earthquake? Are they supposed to fight again?

Mitsunari snapped from his thinking, “Oh, right,” he grabbed Ieyasu’s arm and dragged him along, “I think we have to leave. Bye, Master Sasuke. Take care.”

“Wait, Lord Ieyasu,” Sasuke called, jumping to see from the crowd, “May I have an autograph at least, please?”

“A what?” Mitsunari replied.

Ieyasu shook his head, “Ignore him Mitsunari. Come on.”

Once they were far enough, Ieyasu breathed a sigh of relief. Now, they stood near the end of the marketplace. “Why’d you suddenly drag me anyway?”

“Oh,” Mitsunari spoke with urgency, “Actually, I almost forgot that I had to go pick up Mai’s favorite egg tofu from the restaurant.”

“Hold on. What about figuring out how we get back to our bodies?” Ieyasu urged, “Like I said, I don’t want to be the one proposing to Mai tonight.”

“I know that, but I think we should pick up the food first,” Mitsunari answered, “Please, Lord Ieyasu.”

“Actually,” Ieysau touched his temple slightly as he closed his eyes, “I just remembered I had somewhere else to go too.”

"You do?”

Ieyasu sighed, glancing sideways then to Mitsunari, “Nobunaga asked me yesterday to teach some kids archery as a substitute since the teacher he hired bailed out the last minute,” he pursed his lips, “...I think we might have to put off figuring this out for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently working on the next chapter! i think there would be around 3-4 chapters left until i finish writing this fic


	5. Chapter 5

The bell of the small restaurant chimed as Ieyasu lifted the curtains up and entered. A woman about his age smiled and greeted him with a bow, “Welcome to Shiki!” Ieyasu bowed back and looked around the place packed and full of patrons taking their lunch. The scent of the cooking from the back wafted into his nose, and his stomach almost growled from hunger.

“Lord Mitsunari,” his attention went back to the server in front. She held her smile as she spoke, “You’re here to pick up your reserved order, yes? Egg tofu topped with sauce, shirasu, and shiso on steamed rice?”

“That’s right,” he nodded.

She nodded back, and gestured for him to follow. She directed him to an empty seat, “Please, take a seat.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll get your order in just a sec,” the server walked away and entered the kitchen at the back.

Now alone and left with his thoughts, Ieyasu recollected the events that had preceded. Although he and Mitsunari identified the fortune cookie seller, they ended up still clueless about how to switch back. The time was running fast, and Ieyasu could already feel the worry peeking into his chest. What if they would not be able to go back anymore? What if they were stuck like this forever? It was a terrifying thought, and he truly wished he had the slightest idea how to fix it.

“That guy is nothing but boneless!”

Ieyasu’s thoughts got interrupted once he heard the clamor from a man sitting on the table in front of him. Their eyes met for a brief moment, and Ieyasu immediately recognized that pompous gaze. _Arata_ , Ieyasu uttered in his mind. In all honesty, Ieyasu had barely ever interacted with Arata before besides important war councils. He knows about his streak of self-importance, but other than that, Ieyasu does not really have knowledge in anything more. 

Last night’s issue with Mitsunari, however, made him think. Mai had expressed her concern over Arata belittling Mitsunari’s worth because Mitsunari did not participate on the front lines during the battle. If this was last night, Ieyasu would have still frustratingly wondered why Mitsunari would not fight back, but after interacting with Mitsunari’s retainers, Ieyasu kind of gets where Mitsunari was coming from. 

“How could someone keep an officer who is not even strong enough to lead the front lines?” Arata’s face twisted into an awful sneer. Ieyasu only maintained his usual expression.

“But, my lord, isn’t he you know,” one of his retainers lowered his voice into a whisper although Ieaysu could still hear it from where he sat, “He’s Nobunaga Oda’s top strategist.”

“Silence!” Arata pounded his fist on the table, grabbing the attention of the other patrons inside Shiki. “Strategist is just a foolish excuse to put himself away from the most dangerous situations.”

The first retainer flinched at Arata’s insistence. “That’s right,” the second retainer joined in, his face full of pride, “That’s why Lord Arata’s always on the front despite him being blessed with pure intellect.”

A third retainer added, “Yeah, yeah, Lord Kentaro really made the wrong choice when he kicked our lord from his strategist position with his brains and all--” The third retainer looked around his table only to be met with disapproving looks, “Oops…”

Arata snarled at him, breathing his anger out like a displeased bull. “Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut, you moron!” The second retainer muttered to the third retainer in reprovement, hitting him slightly at the back.

This scenario, however, did not stop the rising murmurs spreading around the place. Ieyasu narrowed his eyes at the realization unfolding in front of him like a click inside the widget of his mind. Lord Kentaro was one of Ieyasu’s allies, and he had heard of the rumors of Lord Kentaro removing a strategist from his position because of the strategist’s said conceit, leading them to a poorly planned campaign. _And that strategist must have been Arata_ , Ieyasu thought.

Ieyasu scoffed.

“What are ya scoffing at Ishida?” Arata spoke from his grinded teeth, “Acting like you’re some big hotshot. Don’t forget that you’re just weak and useless.”

Ieyasu reverted his eyes to the red-faced Arata as he crossed his arms in a relaxed manner, “You’re taking it on me, aren’t you?”

“What?” Arata growled, eyes fierce with unnecessary rage.

“You got kicked out of your position, and to see a strategist thriving and actually contributing to an important battle is enough to get you running around like an attention starved child,” Ieyasu retorted with his cool voice, muttering the last words only to himself, “No wonder Mitsunari didn’t feel the need to fight this prick.” 

Arata stood up roughly, kicking his chair off from its position. The table vibrated as his arms trembled angrily unto it. His posture was that of a wild animal ready to pounce its prey.

“Don’t even try to start a fight here, Arata,” Ieyasu rested his arms the same way. Although contrary to Arata, Ieyasu was leveled and stern. “If you do, you’re just proving why you’re projecting your bitterness to somebody who you think is easy to put down just because he’s doing something you’re incapable of doing.”

The tension was thick and heavy inside Shiki as Ieyasu and Arata stared down on each other, assessing. The patrons’ murmurs were gone and replaced with a cutting stillness of the quiet.

“Lord Mitsunari, here’s your--” the server stopped in her spot, looking in puzzlement between the two men and their situation, “...egg tofu…”

Ieyasu broke the stare first, and shifted his eyes towards the server, “I’ll have it. Thank you.” He held the wrapped food on his hand then once more, glanced at Arata. The other man, however, only huffed, flipping the table over as he walked away with thuds out from the restaurant.

“Wait, Lord Arata!” His retainers followed him, shuffling fast in their feets without giving any second looks.

Ieyasu exhaled, eyes following the path where Arata had fled. _He wouldn’t be able to bother Mitsunari for a while now_ , he thought, leaving his payment on the server’s hand, flipping the table back to its place, then taking his own departure.

Once he was out of Shiki, Ieyasu made his way back to Azuchi Castle, but on the path towards the castle, he suddenly got halted on his route when a bunch of women came cheerfully near him. “Lord Mitsunari, it’s good to see you!” one of them greeted, smiling widely with a basket on her arm. In only a few seconds, the girls had him circled around. _Great. People_ , he thought. “...Do I know you?” Ieyasu glanced around in furrowed brows.

The girls all laughed, “When have you ever learned our names anyway. Am I right, girls?” Another one chimed as the others chuckled along with her. “He’s so charming when he forgets our names,” Ieyasu heard a third one say. _Okay_ , he shifted in his position slightly, a wry expression molding into his face. Thinking about it now, Ieyasu assumed the girls cornering him were probably Mitsunari’s admirers. His lips tightened.

“Oh, is that food you’re holding?” the first girl pointed out.

Ieyasu looked over the wrapped food on his hand, “Yeah. For Mai,” he replied curtly.

The girls squealed in giddiness, “I’m so jealous of Mai, but that’s so sweet!” The second one replied, hitting her friend that was standing next to her faintly.

 _Do they always swoon at everything he does?_ Ieyasu asked himself. But given Mitsunari’s nature, Ieyasu thought that Mitsunari probably does his best to be polite to all of them. Ieyasu could not help but feel suffocated by the attention though, so he started to move, stepping his foot forward, “I think I have to leave now,” he said.

“Aw, you’re leaving already?” the first girl pouted as if she was disappointed. The other girls followed.

Ieyasu cringed. “Yes,” he replied, “And listen, umm, what was your name again?”

The first girl pointed at herself, and Ieyasu nodded. “Oh, I’m Kana,” she smiled.

“Kana,” Ieyasu crossed his arms, “Don’t you have anything better to do? Why don’t you go sell that basket of fruits or something?” he turned and met each of their eyes, “Why don’t all of you go about your days, and _I_ will gladly go on with mine.”

Their smiles faded away as they looked at each other in surprise, but it was only for a brief moment. The girls started to chuckle at what they witnessed, and Ieyasu was left mystified. “You looked so adorable Lord Mitsunari,” the second girl covered her mouth as she laughed. “Like a furious kitten,” the third girl added. 

Ieyasu sighed in surrender. This was useless when he had Mitsunari’s approachable face. Kana drew near to him, holding the basket towards him, “You should go and share this with Mai,” she beamed in encouragement. At that, the frown on his face slowly disappeared. 

“You seem like you’re in a rush Lord Mitsunari, so we’ll just go and leave,” the second girl announced, whispering giddily to her friend, “He still looked so much like an angel even when he was pissed off.”

Ieyasu reached out and held the basket which Kana offered to him, “Sorry about earlier.”

Kana stifled a giggle, “It’s okay! I know you’re probably stressed out,” she moved closer, placing her palm at the side of her mouth as if to whisper, “I’ve heard from some castle seamstresses. You’re gonna ask Mai’s hand in marriage.” She moved away after she said that. Ieyasu did not really have anything in particular to say, so he just nodded. He thought about how the news about Mitsunari’s plan of proposal had slowly started to spread now. Ieyasu began to worry again about the prospect of them not switching back before then.

Kana grinned, “I’m so glad for her!” The other girls were already moving away, and Kana also started to leave, “Anyway, good luck on your plans Lord Mitsunari!” She waved goodbye, and Ieyasu observed Mitsunari’s admirers fade away into the distance. 

He was finally left alone.

Ieyasu breathed deeply, looking towards the path leading to the castle.

***

A silent determination filled the air of the courtyard as Mitsunari coached the boy named Taishi how to hit the target using the bow and arrow. Mitsunari arrived earlier and was greeted by an elderly man named Nakata. Nakata had been the caretaker of the property where Nobunaga had decided to hold this archery class. As Ieyasu had told Mitsunari, the archery class was just one of the many projects Nobunaga held in order for children to learn and engage in sports. This class, specifically, was meant for those coming from commoner families.

A loud tap grasped Mitsunari ears, and his eyes drew upon Taishi’s arrow hitting really close to the center of the target, “Good job, Taishi!” Mitsunari exclaimed, smiling and high-fiving him.

“I was so close to the center,” Taishi replied, a slight regret in his voice, but he managed to smile.

Mitsunari tousled Taishi’s hair playfully, “No, you did really well. It’s only your first time taking archery class, right? As your teacher, you really amazed me with how fast you learned.”

“He’s right, Taishi,” chimed a little girl with a missing front tooth. The other children joined in and took turns making Taishi feel better. Mitsunari smiled broadly at the children and appreciated how optimistic and bright they were. 

Just then, Nakata, gently strode towards where they were, bringing a tray of snacks and water. “Lord Ieyasu, I’ve brought some food,” he announced as he rested the tray on the wooden floor. The children immediately ran and flocked around the snacks while Mitsunari came to talk to the old man. “Thank you, Master Nakata,” he smiled, “I almost forgot it’s been hours already.”

“No, it is my pleasure, my lord,” Nakata replied, “I’ll look over the children, and you should go ahead and rest for a while.”

Mitsunari waved his hand, “Oh, it’s alright. I’ll go and sit with them.”

He sat with the children, and it was not long until they gathered around him. “Your hair is so fluffy, teacher,” Yui, the girl with the missing front tooth, pointed out. She stood from the floor, and with Mitsunari sitting, she towered only slightly over him as she lightly touched his hair. 

“You’re right!” The other kids followed Yui’s action and gathered around Mitsunari, engrossed by its golden strands. Currently, he was still in Ieyasu’s body. He thought for a bit. Mitsunari truly wished he did justice in teaching the children archery. After all, Ieyasu, who was a master archer, was supposed to be the one in his position right now, but they switched bodies.

“You know, teacher, I honestly thought you would be grumpy,” a boy with round cheeks named Takumi commented. Now, the children gathered in front of him as if waiting for his lecture.

“Why would you say that?” Mitsunari replied.

Takumi lifted his hand towards his chin and spoke, “Well, I’ve heard from my older sister. She says Lord Ieyasu was an ill-tempered man.” He said it like a whisper as if his voice was not loud enough.

Mitsunari chuckled, “Lord Ieya--err, I mean, I am not ill-tempered at all. In fact, I care so much about others that others might interpret it as being grouchy. I keep old things as long as they will last. And I heal people when they get sick.”

Yui laughed. “Teacher, you’re really praising yourself,” she covered her mouth as she laughed, “ You’re funnier than I thought.” The other children followed her and laughed along.

“Well I’m the prettiest,” Yui added. The others laughed at her but soon joined in.

“I’m the coolest!” Takumi said, acting like a brave soldier.

“I wanna be like you, teacher!” Taishi suddenly declared, seemingly out of the topic.

A series of _Me toooo_ ’s spread amongst the class, and Mitsunari could not help it and started to laugh. “What about you, teacher,” Taishi asked, “what do you want to be like?”

For such an innocent question, this took Mitsunari aback. What does _he_ want to be like exactly? He took a deep breath and zoned through his thoughts. “Well, I’m just fine being the way I am.”

Yui pouted, “But...that’s boring!”

“Yeah, don’t you have a dream, teacher?” Takumi interjected, gazing with his plump cheeks.

Somehow what Takumi asked gave Mitsunari a similar sensation the night Ieyasu spat out words to him, questioning about his ardor to hone his skills. 

_It's because you say things like that. That's why others don't have a problem stepping on you. You're fine with that?_

_You know what I don't like about you, Mitsunari? Your lack of awareness. You have all these potential, but you don't take the time to hone it. You have no resolve, no grit._

It was true. He was fine with the way things were. Mitsunari knew where his strong points lied, and he also knew how to use them to his best advantage, to use it for the benefit of those he was serving. But had he really been someone with no aim? That night before he and Ieyasu switched bodies, he wanted to clear up what Ieyasu had said about him, to know where he was coming from. However, that earthquake occurred, and ever since then, they did not have time to speak about the argument, and it was left without closure.

Perhaps Ieyasu was right. Although Mitsunari believed that he was fine with his current point-of-view, there were also times where he wished to try. Maybe he was just not confident enough to take the initiative in stepping outside his comfort zone.

The movement of the hand, and the tugging on his hair brought him back to his current position. He saw Takumi with his round eyes gazing back at him, the others looking with wide wonder. “Teacher, are you okay?” Taishi asked in concern, “Maybe we need to call old man Nakata?”

Mitsunari smiled at Taishi’s apparent leadership and maturity for his age, and he also smiled at his students’ endless curiosity. He shook his head, “No need. I’m fine. I was just thinking about Takumi’s question earlier.”

Takumi moved closer, excited at what Mitsunari would say, “So, you do have a dream, teacher?”

Mitsunari gazed, as if looking farther away, “I think I do,” he exhaled, “I want to take a step.”

“Huh?” Takumi scratched his head in puzzlement. The other children had the same look, but Mitsunari only smiled as he stood up from his seat. “Now, who wants to go first to take the apple as the target?”

“Ooohhh, me, me!” they all exclaimed.

Mitsunari breathed, and for the first time, it seemed like he found a new viewpoint. And he had a hunch that he understood Ieyasu a little bit better now. He turned to face where the children stood, waiting for him to guide them, “Who knew an innocent question like that would make me figure it out.” Children really were a wonder, and he thought how one day maybe Mai and he will be able to raise their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been long overdue. I've been so busy with my classes plus the pandemic is still around that i just did not have the time to post this chapter. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this, but here I go, I guess lol.


	6. Chapter 6

As always, Mitsunari’s room was filled with stacks of books on top of each other, some even scattering about the floor and on his desk. Ieyasu briefly touched a book nearest to him then carefully observed the almost overflowing room of Mitsunari. Only the minutest of the rays of the sun could be seen, indicating how the day was almost over and the darkness of the night was slowly overtaking. Despite that, Ieyasu still had not gotten back to his original body. Now standing in the less cramped corner in Mitsunari’s room, Ieyasu was dressed in robes more festive than usual. His inner robe was of cerulean hue, and a lavender overcoat with floral and linear patterns draped from his shoulder down.

The silence went away when he heard the sliding of the door. Ieyasu turned around and saw Mitsunari standing just outside where the lantern’s light hit him. Mitsunari entered the room, moving towards the unlit lantern nearby, “It’s a bit dim in here,” he said, lighting it up. Ieyasu realized the sun had really finally set then. They stood looking at each other. Ieyasu noticed Mitsunari, who currently resided in his body, wear his garment: a light yellow robe on the inside and an overcoat with a darker yellow hue decorated with green floral patterns and waving lines. “Your attendants were so adamant with me to wear these clothes,” Ieyasu started.

Mitsunari breathed in a slight smile, “You look quite exceptional if I do say so, Lord Ieyasu.”

Ieyasu made a face, scoffing, “Aren’t you just praising yourself, Mitsunari. After all, I have your face right now.”

Of that, Mitsunari could not help but chuckle, “Fair point.”

They grew silent, and Ieyasu dropped his gaze into one of the books stacked lower than the rest, “You know, you could have just told me, Mitsunari.”

“Told you?”

Ieyasu sighed and faced Mitsunari, “I met Arata at Shiki earlier when I was picking up your order. It turns out Arata was taking his bitterness out on you,” he nodded and met Mitsunari’s eyes, “And you probably knew of it, didn’t you?”

Mitsunari maintained his genial smile as he replied, “Yes, I knew. Lord Arata was taken away from his position as a strategist for a different lord,” he continued, “You would probably tell me to fight back, Lord Ieyasu, but I thought it was best to leave him be as his accusations towards me were pointless.”

Ieyasu shook his head, “No, you’re right. It was pointless to even engage with him. You’re leagues better than him, Mitsunari.”

A sense of comforting assurance permeated Mitsunari. Ieyasu could not even bring himself to tell Mitsunari anymore that he actually had Arata have a piece of his mind earlier in the restaurant, and that Arata left in a heated rage. Ieyasu cleared his throat, “Honestly, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

Mitsunari tipped his head a little, “Hm, what is it, Lord Ieyasu?” Mitsunari smiled, “I’ll hear it, go on.”

Ieyasu clicked his tongue, “There you go again, always cluelessly polite,” he pretended to sigh and continued, “About the other night, I...acted a bit harsh.”

Mitsunari’s demeanor changed slightly as he shifted where he stood. Ieyasu noticed this but continued, “I shouldn’t have said that to you without actually knowing your side of the story. You’re not weak; you just bolster your strength in a different way,” Ieyasu faced Mitsunari, whose face lost the smile and was replaced with a serious expression. “Sorry,” he spoke, a tone straightforward and so unlike his contradicting nature.

Mitsunari contemplated a bit then nodded, “Honestly,” he started, “ you were right somehow, about what you said the other night, I mean. I admit that I do sometimes feel hesitant in showing my full capabilities. But I want to give it a try now. To step beyond the line,” he gathered himself and stood higher, “It’s one thing I admire about you after all, Lord Ieyasu, your hard work.”

“Oh, please,” Ieyasu waved him off, “Don’t start with your compliment party again. I beg you.”

“But you are--”

Before Mitsunari could speak, the door of the room slid open, and an attendant announced, “Lord Mitsunari,” he said looking at Ieyasu, then trailing his eyes, noticed where Mitsunari stood, “And Lord Ieyasu?”

“What is it?” Ieyasu asked.

The attendant cleared his throat before replying, “Lady Mai, escorted by Lord Hideyoshi, is on the way. Everything is already prepared, so you only need to wait.”

Ieyasu caught his breath, “Okay, I’ll--”

“Hold on,” Mitsunari interjected, “I have something to talk about Lord Mitsunari first.”

From what Ieyasu had observed, it seemed like Mitsunari had something important to talk about, “I’ll be there. You should go first.”

The attendant nodded and walked back into the hallway. Once they made sure that the attendant’s footsteps were finally gone, Mitsunari immediately faced Ieyasu, “I have something important to say.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

Mitsunari pondered for a bit, his expressions turning from something serious into lines that hinted at warm feelings. He grabbed something from inside his robe, and Ieyasu observed a small wooden box, fancy and well-made, now resting at Mitsunari’s palm. “What is that?” Ieyasu raised his brow.

Mitsunari proceeded to open the box, and there, Ieyasu saw a ring with a jade ornate in the middle, glowing under the moonlight rays, “In Mai’s hometown, a ring is kind of like an engagement gift when you propose a marriage to the other person. It is a sign of promise that you will marry your love.”

Ieyasu looked at the ring once more. He did not exactly understand the many nuances of Mai’s culture from her hometown, but it seemed like this was one of those scenarios where this certain tradition was valued. A sorrowful expression pervaded Mitsunari’s countenance, “I’m going to cancel the proposal.”

Ieyasu was baffled, he pulled his face into a frown, “But why? You prepared so much for this surprise party. You can’t just not propose,” he then added, “I can do it for you then we can figure out how to get back to our own bodies after.” It was a suggestion Ieyasu had never thought he would ever say, but with the circumstances that both he and Mitsunari had faced at the start of the day until the current night, he could not deny that something in him, perhaps a part of the character of his mind, had shifted. 

Mitsunari closed the wooden box, “That would be unfair to you, and,” his voice cracked slightly, “I can’t force you to be the one that proposes to Mai.”

Ieyasu sighed, “Okay. I understand.” In reality, Ieyasu was not really sure if they were ever even going to go back to their proper selves. It was scary to think that he may be trapped in someone else’s body forever. And he wondered how long it would take for him and Mitsunari to keep this as a secret to everyone. So he understood, then, why Mitsunari did not want to go through the proposal in the end.

“I do have one favor to ask,” Mitsunari spoke.

“Another favor again?” Ieyasu replied, attempting a caustic intonation, “This better be easy this time around.”

Ieyasu’s biting words, like always, flew through Mitsunari’s head. However, this time around, instead of a gleeful smile on his face, Mitsunari’s spirit was not its usual high, “Please at least...make her feel comfortable. You don’t even have to speak for me, Lord Ieyasu. I just want her to feel special tonight even if it is not truly me.”

Mitsunari knew that several of the guests tonight would most likely wonder why he would suddenly withdraw from his original plan, that there would be no proposal happening, but what else could he possibly do? Cancelling the proposal was better even though it brought an intense heaviness to his chest.

“Would you stop doing that ‘about to cry face’ of yours? I’m not used to it, and it’s giving me chills, and,” Ieyasu exhaled, a smile he rarely ever showed appeared in his visage, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll do my best.”

***

The room was dimmed. Ieyasu stood in the dais where he observed the other warlords along with the retainers and attendants waiting in anticipation of what they expected to happen. Mitsunari was among them, his face drawn in a mixture of yearning and sorrow. Ieyasu exhaled just when the door to the audience hall slid, and the lanterns lit in a sequence. 

Now, with the room bright and full, everybody saw Mai at the entrance of the hall, wide-eyed and astonished. “Surprise!” Everyone in the hall howled in excitement. Hideyoshi urged Mai to go forward and step into the audience hall. “What is this?” Mai exclaimed, a smile slowly spreading in her face.

Mitsunari moved, almost replying to her, but he stopped himself and brought his arm down to the side. Ieyasu saw this. He felt bad, yet at the same time, Ieyasu also felt pressured by the position he was about to play. “It’s...for you, of course,” he said, mimicking Mitsunari's tone. Though, he found throughout the course of the day that he was not really getting better at imitation.

“Mitsunari,” Mai walked towards the dais where Ieyasu stood, her eyes conveying an emotion as if she was touched. “But why?” she added.

Ieyasu slid his gaze towards where Mitsunari stood. 

Mitsunari nodded to him. It was a bit odd, Ieyasu thought, how he could see every trace of line in his face with longing. Only, it was not him in his body but Mitsunari. Aware that each person in the hall was waiting for his reply, Ieyasu began, “I just wanted to celebrate you and your hard work since you’ve been here. You deserve it.” Albeit this was not the actual purpose of the celebration, these were Ieyasu’s true thoughts. She might not notice, but Ieyasu considered her a good friend. "And you probably don't realize, but you kind of had a hand in getting me to understand someone better."

Mai's smile turned into a grimace until it clicked on her. She leaned closer and whispered, "Is this about you know...Ieyasu? But what did I have anything to do with it really? Besides almost fighting him last night," she mumbled her last words.

Ieyasu held back a laugh. "Oh, trust me. You were part of the cause," he sighed with a smile, "And maybe it was a good thing." He cringed at what he said. Ieyasu was not the type to speak so freely about his feelings. But what he said was honest, and if he were in his actual body, he probably would never get the chance to say it.

He faced the others once again and spoke once more, "A lot of things happened today, and a lot of things I've realized," he met Mitsunari's eyes, "What I'm trying to say is...I can see where you're coming from."

The guests looked around at each other, confused and perhaps a little amused at what he had just said. And then, it happened. A little bit of shift was felt by the soles of everyone's feet, gradually escalating into a movement that shook everything.

"An earthquake!" He heard Hideyoshi say, who ran immediately to protect Nobunaga, “We might need to evacuate, my lord.”

“Hideyoshi, calm down,” Nobunaga spoke still in his commanding voice as if the earthquake affected him so little.

The other warlords and attendants tried to balance their stances from the continuous trembling that ensued. 

Nonetheless, amidst everybody's panic, the area between Ieyasu and Mitsunari seemed to feel different. It was like an instant, perhaps even a fraction of a second, when both of their souls pulled away from where they resided and made way into their real bodies.

Ieyasu patted around, examining himself. He was _ back _ . Finally back. It was like being home again, warm and comfortable. He gazed into where Mitsunari stood. He had the expression of contentment in his face. Ieyasu smiled slightly and gestured to Mitsunari, telling him he should look inside his inner robe. Mitsunari’s eyes widened. When both of them were conversing earlier in Mitsunari’s room, Ieyasu picked up the wooden box that Mitsunari accidentally dropped when they finally decided to head to the audience hall. “Clumsy as ever,” Ieyasu spoke to himself. 

For his action, Mitsunari felt grateful. Ieyasu had done so much favors for him today that he felt that he needed to repay him tenfold back. But, right now, there was one thing that lingered in Mitsunari’s mind. The earthquake’s strength was slowly starting to lower down as if them switching back was the cue. The others inspected each other as well as the surrounding area. Some utensils had been broken or toppled over. Hideyoshi worried restlessly for everyone’s safety, especially Nobunaga’s. Masamune and Mitsuhide managed to stand steadily again. 

“Please, I know everyone’s shaken from the earthquake,” Mitsunari announced once the earthquake had finally subsided, his gentle voice resonant on the closed halls, “But I still have something important to say.”

Everyone turned to him, his obi hanging crookedly and a strand of his hair curling upwards. Their eyes displayed enormous curiosity and a hint of anticipation.

Mitsunari readied himself. It felt like something more important than before the battle, a fluttering swing of emotions inside of him, and in graceful motion, he turned to face Mai, who still looked visibly panicked from what happened. They met each other's gazes, and Mai’s fright all seemed to go away. In her head, it felt like something was about to happen. Then eventually, Mitsunari knelt on one knee, opening the box that held the jade ring, “Mai, will you marry me?”

All the feelings seemed to have collected at the core of her being. Her hands shook, indeed, in great bliss. “Mitsunari…” she covered her mouth with both hands then bursted, “Yes!”

She jumped into his arms, and they embraced in careful warmth. Mitsunari and Mai’s smiles were both undeniably happy.

Each person in the hall, in a blink, cracked in cheerful roars. There was applause and shouts from the retainers and attendants. Masamune barked a couple of encouraging words. Mitsuhide smiled widely, his usual cunning countenance morphed into one of joy. Nobunaga chuckled, proud like a father. And Hideyoshi looked like he was about to burst into tears any second.

Ieyasu stood there, observing everyone in the hall, and he too smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting the last two chapters today !


	7. Epilogue

The ruckus seemed to have started inside the audience hall already. Ieyasu’s lips formed a smile of its own, stretching only slightly so as to not be too obvious.  _ Here we go again _ , he thought. It had been a month since Mitsunari proposed to Mai and a month since Ieyasu and Mitsunari switched bodies. It felt sort of surreal that he was back again in the door of that same audience hall. He slid the door open and was met with a scene of lively festivity. It was crowded with guests, from workers in the castle to those coming from different towns. Ieyasu could feel his smile slowly disappearing, yet he managed not to turn it into a frown.

Everyone was busy chatting and indulging in food while Ieyasu looked around to search for the other Oda warlords. Alas, the room really was so packed. Although the place was decorated in lavish designs and pieces, he could still barely appreciate it with the large gathering of guests. 

To his right, he witnessed the two retainers working under Mitsunari. The one with the crooked smile was Masaki while the one who was tall and quiet was Kento. Both of them never knew that they spoke with Ieyasu that day since, after all, he had Mitsunari’s face, but they were the first ones to make Ieyasu take his situation in a different way, and for that, he gave them awards of honor just a few weeks ago. They met Ieyasu’s eyes, smiled, and bowed in respect. Ieyasu tried to act nonchalant though a small grin plastered on his face. 

To his left, Ieyasu noted the girls he met after picking up Mitsunari’s order at Shiki. Some of the girls acted like they were invaded by jealousy, but it was pretty easy to tell that it was just out of jest, and all of them were clearly happy for both Mitsunari and Mai. Ieyasu even saw Kana, one of the girls who gave him a basket of fruits before when he still had Mitsunari’s face, give deliciously picked fruits as a wedding gift to the couple.

Though slowly, Ieyasu was moving along the place in small strides. Just then, a bunch of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. “Lord Ieyasu, you’re here!”

Ieyasu turned to the one who spoke and realized it was one of the soldiers from Hideyoshi’s division. Five more of them were at the first soldier’s back. “Yeah, you seem to be doing fine now,” Ieyasu commented. “Oh, yes,” he answered happily, showing off his arm, “My cast is finally off.” Ieyasu had been monitoring them for a week more after the  _ switching-of-the-bodies  _ incident, but after that, these soldiers also had been following him around everywhere lately, praising him and being so enthusiastic at whatever he does. “It feels like six Mitsunaris at once,” he murmured to himself.

“What was that, my lord?” one of them asked, alert and ready to hear every word he would say.

Ieyasu almost rolled his eyes, but instead he spoke to get rid of them quickly, “Nothing important. Now, I’m going to--”

Despite that attempt, Ieyasu paused when another wave of people came towards him. It was the infirmary maids. Ieyasu sighed. They, too, had been following him around lately. Of course, they had been a great help during the recovery of the soldiers, but he noticed, they were a lot more friendlier to him than usual. “Lord Ieyasu, hello!” Suzu, one of the maids, exclaimed. “Yeah, been here for awhile,” Ieyasu replied quickly. The maids exchange smiles and giggles that he cannot really pinpoint what was for. Suddenly, the crowd around him grew even more when Nakata, the caretaker of the estate where the archery class took place, brought with him the students.

“Good day, Lord Ieyasu,” Nakata greeted in which Ieyasu bowed back.

“Teacher, teacher!” the children all came up to him just below his waist. In all honesty, Ieyasu was not one that favored children, but a month had passed, and they still cling to him like baby ducklings. “When are we gonna have classes again?” Taishi asked innocently.

“Well, obviously not today,” Ieyasu replied. 

The other child named Takumi drew his face into a sudden frown, “See, he’s grumpy again. When will you be nice again like the last time?”

“Hey, don’t say that,” the little girl named Yui chided him, “Teacher Ieyasu, please play with us, please.”

Ieyasu could only itch the side of his temple, “I can’t right now, okay?”

The crowd he gathered seemed to have gotten closer to him, and Ieyasu had a theory that Mitsunari had something to do with these people suddenly not staying away from him.

While Ieyasu was being flooded by his newfound supporters, at the other side of the hall was Hideyoshi and Mitsuhide in the act of disagreement. Their words spattered against one another, flowing along with the noise of the room. “Mitsuhide, how many times do I have to tell you this? Stop being so indirect.”

“My, my, Hideyoshi,” Mitsuhide replied, an obvious grin on his face, “Have you forgotten that this is precious Mitsunari’s wedding party? Come now, and save this for later.”

Hideyoshi’s brows met in frustration, “Seriously, you--”

“Now, now, don’t you boys need to calm down?” An old woman drew near them, a tray of two fortune cookies on hand, “What do you say for a reading of some fortunes?”

“Oh, um,” Hideyoshi’s expression showed a hint of astonishment, but his streak of good-nature took the lead, “Sure, I’ll--”

“Sorry, dear old lady,” Mitsuhide interrupted, “But it seems I have some business to attend to at the moment. Now, if you'll excuse me.” He paced away immediately.

“Hey, just where are you going?” Hideyoshi yelled among the boisterous feast, “Mitsuhide, come back here!” He followed Mitsuhide’s slippery footsteps. The old lady, left behind, only had a scowl of disappointment on her face.

Back to Ieyasu’s dilemma, the golden haired man had finally managed to get away from his swarming followers. He gasped in exhaustion and dried the sweat that was forming at the edges of his hairline, “Phew, good riddance.”

“Popular, aren’t you?”

Ieyasu trailed his eyes towards the man in front of him. It was Masamune, an amused smile attached to his face. “I hate it,” Ieyasu replied. Masamune only laughed at his apparent disarray. “Glad you could join us, Ieyasu,” Nobunaga grinned, his arms crossed in approval. “Yeah, well. I could barely even get across this room without being run over.”

Just then, a snickering Mitsuhide slides in, giving Ieyasu a knowing look, “So you’ve gathered a strong line of supporters.”

Ieyasu clicked his tongue, “I’m not even surprised you and Masamune have similar track of minds.”

“C’mon, lad, relax,” Masamune urged him, “This is a party. We should all be having fun!” 

“Easy for you to say,” Ieyasu muttered.

“Mitsuhide,” Hideyoshi came in, seemingly out of breath, “I can’t believe you’ve fled!”

Mitsuhide tipped his head to the side, “Believe me, Hideyoshi. You’ll thank me later.”

Hideyoshi glowered at him intensely. “Hideyoshi, come with me to the food area,” Nobunaga suddenly ordered, and Hideyoshi’s disapproving face turned into one seen on a loyal puppy, “Oh, yes, my lord.” the two of them left, devoured by the large groups of people. Ieyasu thought to himself that it was probably Nobunaga’s way of de-escalating the situation from turning into something worse.

Just when Ieyasu was finally able to catch his overflowing breath, another voice caught his ears, and as he turned around to see who it was, Ieyasu witnessed a pair of glaring glasses, heading his way. _ Sasuke _ . “Not again,” he slapped his forehead with his palm, dragging it downwards to his chin. “Looks like you’ve got another one of your supporters on the way,” Masamune uttered.

“I know. Now, out of my way. I need to run,” he pushed Mitsuhide and Masamune aside and strolled as fast as he could in the spaces between the crowd. “Wait, no, Lord Ieyasu,” he heard Sasuke say, “Please, wait! I just want an autograph!”

Ieyasu ran a few more steps until he bumped into someone. “Oh, sorry--”

“Lord Ieyasu!” It was Mitsunari, the usual genuine smile on his face. “You’re finally here!”

“Mitsunari,” Ieyasu replied, still catching his breath, “and Mai.”

Mai adjusted her face into a look of concern, “Are you okay, Ieyasu?”

Ieyasu waved his hand in a gesture that he was fine, “Yeah, yeah. Nothing serious.” Now that he had finally calmed down a bit, Ieyasu saw the newlywed couple in their respective wedding outfits. Mitsunari was dressed in traditional purple garbs, all in different yet matching hues. Mai, on the other hand, wore a dress completely in the color of white. The veil she had on her head just earlier on the wedding ceremony was not attached anymore, however. “Sorry, I went away for a while after the ceremony earlier. I had to...do something important,” Ieyasu said.

An expression, as if something dawned on him, pervaded Mitsunari’s face, “Oh, you mean feed your fawn?”

Ieyasu’s shoulders drooped down, “Did you really have to say that out loud?”

Mitsunari smiled even widely, “Well, of course, Lord Ieyasu. I was curious how the little fawn is doing.”

Ieyasu sighed in resignation, “She’s an emergency food supply,” he emphasized, “And she’s hardly a fawn anymore. Wasabi’s growing fast each day.”

“Oooh,” Mai pointed at him in excitement, “So you smile like that when you talk about your pet!”

Ieyasu immediately took away his smile, “No.”

“Stop pretending. I saw it,” Mai asserted, crossing her arms.

Ieyasu twisted his face, “Whatever really.”

“Anyway,” Mai smiled from ear to ear as she switched the topic, “Kana and the others gave me a basket of fruits earlier. They were so delicious!”

“Oh, you’re right. She has the best fruits, doesn’t she?” Mitsunari replied in the same spirits as Mai. The couple talked quite a bit for a while, and Ieyasu stood there observing them. It was a good thing that both he and Mitsunari got to switch back before the party was over that day, and Mitsunari did not really have to cancel the proposal he had been planning. Ieyasu admits that at first, their odd situation was less than desirable, but ultimately, he seemed to feel different, brand new in a way, after their switch.

“Isn’t it weird though,” Ieyasu’s drifting thoughts went back to the present as he heard Mai speak to both of them, “Kana mentioned how you acted so differently the day you saw each other near the restaurant.”

Mitsunari looked at her in confusion, “What do you mean, Mai?”

She rested her chin on her fingertips, “They said you acted quite cold to them,” she shrugged, “They didn’t seem to have minded though.”

Ieyasu and Mitsunari both stared at each other in panic. Mai could be a little intuitive sometimes. “Maybe that’s why they’ve been admiring Ieyasu these days,” Mai clasped Mitsunari’s arm, and hugged him, “Not that I mind since I could have you all to myself now.”

A flush of pink grew on Mitsunari’s cheek. “I’ve always been yours, Mai.”

Ieyasu’s face contorted to something close to disgust. He just could not handle displays of intimacies like they were doing. “That’s good for you two, but do I have to suffer for it? I already have hoards of people ‘admiring’ me for the past month!” He spoke to break the awkwardness he felt being the third wheel of a married couple.

“Geez, Ieyasu, did you really have to ruin our moment?” Mai retorted.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have forgotten I was here in the first place,” Ieyasu answered back.

“I do understand their feelings, Lord Ieyasu. I, too, consider myself as an Ieyasu supporter,” Mitsunari joined in.

With their continuing clamor, at the back of Ieyasu’s mind, he thought how everything came to a change in one freaky day. He liked to believe that he had grown ever since that day and so had Mitsunari. By the crack of that fortune cookie, a chance of understanding came to be. And perhaps, for both he and Mitsunari and for the rest of their lives, that day would be one unforgettable Friday.

The End. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is finished! Thank you to those who read this from start to finish! I started writing this way back in spring out of boredom, and I didn't even think anyone would even click on this mess in the first place lmao. I definitely think I could have wrote some of the parts of this entire fic better, but as for now, I'm just proud I finished writing it.


End file.
